New Beginnings
by da90schic
Summary: Harry is left feeling lonely after Ron and Hermione get married and Ron moves out. Ginny is left without a home and stays with Harry. Love, tragedy, and everything else in between.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I am not J.K. Rowling nor am I any affiliate of hers. I own nothing except for the plot and the stuff you don't recognize from the book.  
  
New Beginnings  
  
There was an ordinary flat in an ordinary part of London where a very extraordinary man lived. Inside flat 4B in the old Madison building on Knight Street Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was just arriving home from his job as an Auror after a stop off at Grimmauld Place for a brief but important meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry pushed the almost overgrown black hair from his eyes to read the clock that hung on the wall adjacent his front door. 11:45pm. Harry groaned and dropped his tattered black briefcase on the floor and kicked the door closed. He grabbed his wand, pointed it to the door without looking, and muttered some spell.  
  
Harry then fell back on to the oversized couch and rubbed his tired eyes behind his round glasses. He looked around the room and everything was still in place. The green oversized couch faced an old muggle television set and a fireplace. All along the wall were pictured of his friends, the Weasleys, and his old Firebolt which hadn't gotten much use since the last time he road it around the Hogwarts grounds before graduation. To his left were the front door and the hallway to his tiny, yet suitable bathroom and 2 bedrooms. The kitchen was a perfect size for a man who rarely cooked and was conveniently located only a step away from his living room. One bedroom was his of course and the other was Ron's old room. He and Harry lived together as roommates since Hogwarts graduation only until he and Hermione decided to get married and move in to her apartment she shared with Ginny. Harry, being Ron's best friend, was happy that he had found someone he wanted to spend his life with but still missed having long conversations after a long day of work. The kitchen was a perfect size for a man who rarely cooked and was conveniently located only a step away from his living room. He listened around and only heard the hoots of the owls (Hedwig included) and the night sounds of London. He sighed softly. "Welcome home, Harry." He said to himself.  
  
Harry looked over at the fireplace and noticed it was a vibrant purple color, meaning someone had tried to contact him but he wasn't home. "Repitar" said Harry into the fire. Suddenly Hermione's head popped up and began talking.  
  
"Harry I hope you're alright. Ron still isn't home yet and I was starting to get worried. I know that there was a meeting tonight and I hope Dumbledore forgives me for not showing up. I couldn't get off of work that early unfortunately. Anyway, if he come round to your place afterwards for a bite to eat tell him that I need to talk to him. That's all. Have a good night!" After Hermione's head disappeared into the now normal flames, Harry couldn't help but feel jealous of Ron for having not only good reliable friends, but also a strong and loving family. Sure Harry had considered the Weasleys his family for years but every time he was in a photo with them, he knew that he would always be a Potter and they would always be Weasleys.  
  
Harry reluctantly got up and headed off to his bathroom and bedroom where he washed and dressed for bed. He perfected the whole process down to five minutes and went into his big empty bed and fell fast asleep and prepared his mind for the next day which would consist of a long day of filing and paper work, a meeting for all order members, and another empty apartment to arrive home to.  
  
The next morning was rushed as usual. He had overslept again and didn't have time for breakfast. He came out of his hallway, grabbed his briefcase and was about to Apperate to work when he noticed a piece of paper that someone had slipped under his door. The handwriting was scratchy and minuscule. "Harry, come round my flat first thing in the morning. –Mr. Kippler." Marvin Kippler, a muggle and the super of the apartment building, was an old, tired looking man that wore a white undershirt year round and usually smelled of foul fish. Harry grudgingly left his apartment and headed down the hallway to Mr. Kippler's. Kippler was already outside his door waiting for him. "What happened to you?" Asked Kippler in his gruff voice. "It looked like you just rolled out of bed. Is that what you where to work?" Kippler noticed Harry's work robes, a dark green color.  
  
"I work at a joke shop. It's a little something for the kids." Replied Harry quickly.  
  
"Oh. Well I just wanted to know how your plumbing's been doing. A few people on our floor have been having problems and I was going to fix it during the day." Said Kippler. Although he smelled and seemed tough, he looked out for Harry knowing he didn't have a real family to belong to.  
  
"No, it's been fine. Thanks anyway." Said Harry quickly looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh well then. How's everything been? Heard from Weasley lately?" He asked.  
  
"You know Mr. Kippler, I'm going to be late for work. I'll talk to you tonight, okay?" Said Harry backing his way towards the stairs.  
  
"Okay Harry. I'll be expecting you!" He said as Harry made a mad dash down the stairs. He dissapperated on the stairs and to his cubicle. Harry looked and the clock and sighed in relief. 8:58 am. He wasn't late. He sat down in his chair and leaned back. Soon enough, a winged note card that the Ministry was so famous for zoomed on to his desk. It was from his boss, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Just as he was about to read it, he saw a patch of fiery red hair heading its way to his cubicle. An adult Ron Weasley stood at the entrance to Harry's personal hellhole.  
  
"Morning Ron. What's the matter? You look a bit peaky." Said Harry looking at his best friend. Ron, also an Auror, grew at least two inches since his Hogwarts graduation and was a little bit more muscular than his Hogwarts days.  
  
"Its just...stuff. Can you meet me at The Leaky Cauldron during lunch break?" Asked Ron looking as though there was something on his mind.  
  
"Sure thing." Replied Harry.  
  
"Alright then. See you at noon." Said Ron walking back to his cubicle located near his father's old office. Mr. Weasley retired a year ago after 38 long years of working in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. But although he had not had to deal with muggle artifacts anymore, he still couldn't draw himself away from an old plug or car engine.  
  
The day passed quickly and at noon Harry put on his long black coat and headed off to the Three Broomsticks to meet Ron. Normally any witch or wizard of age would apperate but Harry enjoyed the walk to The Leaky Cauldron seeing as it was only 5 blocks from the Ministry of Magic. The Atrium was filled with posters and fliers of candidates for the Minister of Magic position. Fudge announced his retirement in September and everyone wanted a shot at his position. Now in October the candidates had been narrowed down to two: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco, rich and son of a convicted Death Eater, was well in the lead. His pureblood and once good surname helped him gain voters. When asked whether or not he had ever helped out the Dark Lord or his supporters in anyway he claimed that he wanted nothing to do with them and wanted to clear his family's name of all crime and shame. This of course was a load of dragon dung. Hermione, on the other hand, was better suited for the position but less favored by witches and wizards. Her ideas were brilliant and would improve their government but no one wanted to listen. They all would rather listen to Draco and his enthralling speeches. Because of Draco's involvement in the election, the Order had been working overtime to try and gather up dark dealings he had taken part of. They had enough but still needed more. Harry wondered if Ron wanted to talk about the election during their lunch meeting but quickly dismissed it as he walked outside to the cold fall air. He walked shivering down to the Leaky Cauldron and finally entered the warm building.  
  
He greeted Tom, who ran the place, and found Ron sitting across the room at a little table drinking a butterbeer. Harry sat down across from Ron. "It's cold as a bitch out there." Said Harry warming his hands. Ron looked up from his drink.  
  
"I took the liberty of ordering you a drink." Said Ron playing with his glass.  
  
"Thanks. What are you eating?" Questioned Harry taking a look at the lunch menu.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Replied Ron taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"What's wrong? I know there must be something wrong when you don't want anything to eat." Asked Harry watching his friend. Ron seemed nervous and uneasy. Something definitely wasn't right. Ron sighed.  
  
"Hermione is pregnant." Said Ron sulkily. Harry stared at his best friend stunned.  
  
"Pregnant? You two have been married for less than a year and she's already pregnant?" Questioned Harry in utter amazement.  
  
"Well it's not like we wanted this to happen! We're too young for this! Before you know it we'll be knee deep in diapers and Hermione and I will fight even more." Said Ron sadly. He drank the rest of his butterbeer and put the empty pint on the table. "This just doesn't seem fair, you know? I thought we'd get married, get situated, and then maybe think about having a kid. I never thought I'd come home one day and she'd be like 'So how was your day? Oh by the way, I'm pregnant!'!" Exclaimed Ron sarcastically.  
  
"It will be okay. You'll see. You'll love having a baby around the house." Said Harry reassuringly. Ron cocked his brow and laughed.  
  
"Sure I'll love the one in the morning wake up calls, long nights, and hectic morning. Besides the timing couldn't have been worse with the election coming up. Hermione's going to have a difficult time convincing that she can balance her family life and her professional life without going insane. Plus, who would watch the baby while we're both at work? We don't have enough money for daycare! Hell, we didn't even have money for the birth control potion!" Ron sighed. "It's my fault. If I wasn't so persistent then maybe this never would have..." "Okay stop there. I don't want to know the rest. Badly enough I know how babies are made and I don't want to think of you and Hermione sleeping together." Said Harry cutting off Ron. Harry sighed. "You're just going to have to get through this. I'll help as much as I can along the way. And as for daycare, I'm sure your mum wouldn't object to taking care of it." "That's true...but still. I don't know what's going to happen. This is all just so...sudden." The two sat in silence for a moment or two until Ron began to talk again. "Thanks Harry. This really helped me. I just needed to tell someone and blow off a little steam."  
  
"Lets change the subject shall we?" Suggested Harry trying to ease his way on through their lunch.  
  
"Alright then... Oh, did I tell you? Ginny moved back into my Mum's house." Said Ron taking a bite of his sandwich that Tom and just served. Harry took a hungry bit out of his bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich.  
  
"Really, why? I thought she had a place of her own?"  
  
"Well she was living with Hermione when we were still dating but since we've been married, Ginny's been staying with friends until she gets her feet on the ground again. But the other night she got into an awful row with Lavender Brown. Something about Lavender's boyfriend I suppose...but anyway, now she's with Mum and Dad back at the burrow and she's dying to find her own place."  
  
"Wouldn't she like living with someone instead of living on her own?" Asked Harry. He hated being by himself. He didn't have any family nor a girlfriend to even accompany him. He had his friends, sure. But now his friends were married and expecting a child. He hardly expected them to come over on their free time regardless of their tight friendship.  
  
"She wouldn't mind living with one of her mates but she can't stand Mum. Ginny says that Mum is interfering with her private life too much and she can't take it anymore even though it's only been a few days. She asked me to ask everyone I knew to look around for cheep flats."  
  
"Alright. I'll do my best. I don't want Ginny to be furious at the next meeting. Old Mad Eye might have a go at her with one of his silencing spells." Ron chuckled. The Weasley temper was not to be crossed. Harry and Ron remained mostly silent for the rest of their luncheon. They talked about trivial things such as Quidditch, the upcoming election, and avoided all talks of pregnancy, parenthood, and babies.  
  
At around one in the afternoon, they both apperated back to work and finished up their day at 5. Ron apperated home where he would reassure Hermione that everything would be fine. They would have their baby and carry on with their lovely marriage. Harry, on the other hand, apperated home to his empty flat once again. He made himself dinner and read the Daily Prophet like he did every night. This time he looked in the classified and real estate sections for Ginny. There was nothing that a single 23 year-old Witch Weekly secretary would be able to afford. Later in the night Harry was walking through his tiny apartment. He laid out his clothes for the next morning so that he wouldn't ruin late again. Harry noticed that the door to the extra bedroom wasn't closed, something that bothered Harry as he went to bed. He walked over and closed it. He was headed back to bed and was struck by a brilliant idea: Ginny could come live with him.  
  
That would solve two problems at once! Ginny would move in and have a place to stay. Harry would have someone to talk to and someone to keep him company. They both got along well enough so he knew that there would not be a personality clash. The whole idea seemed perfect and he silently scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner. For once, Harry went to bed with a smile on his young, handsome face knowing that some time soon he would have something that he once had but missed very dearly: a friend.  
  
So that's the first chapter. Please review! 


	2. Perfectly Marvelous

A/N: Wow, four reviews so far. That's actually pretty good for me. Thank to everyone who reviewed!! Sry about how long it took me to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: Everything but the plot is J.K. Rowling's.  
  
**Perfectly Marvelous**   
  
The next day Harry woke up early enough to not have to rush and miss breakfast again. He showered and dressed in his usual work attire and apperated to the Ministry of Magic. Harry looked at the clock that was mounted on his cubicle wall and he realized that he was 15 minutes early. Harry was momentarily perplexed. He was never this early. Harry decided to stop by Ron's cubicle to see if he had the morning's Daily Prophet. He knew that Ron usually got to work early because Hermione left early and like Harry, Ron hated being alone; well, most of the time that is. "Morning Ron." Ron was taking off his coat and scarf and unpacking his things. Ron looked up and saw his friend standing at the entranceway to his cubicle.  
  
"You're never here this time of the morning. What are you doing here this early?" Asked Ron quizzically.  
  
"Ron, I'm only fifteen minutes early." Explained Harry.  
  
"That's equivalent to a half an hour to other people." Said Ron sitting down at his desk. Harry chuckled. Sadly it was true.  
  
"Do you have The Daily Prophet?" Asked Harry. Ron reached into his briefcase and pulled out a slightly used newspaper.  
  
"Here you go mate."  
  
"Thanks. Do you need it back?"  
  
"No, I read the most important parts during breakfast,"  
  
"Quidditch and attractive witches?" Asked Harry knowing exactly what his best friend considered important. Ron nodded and grinned.  
  
"There's a good one in there about a Veela in Turkey who claims she's the long lost relative of Helen of Troy. It's quite interesting really. There's a great picture of her in a low cut dress."  
  
"I'll be sure to keep my eye out for it." Said Harry as he began to walk back to his cubicle.  
  
"Wait Harry! I forgot, I still need to look at the real estate section for Ginny." Said Ron leaning out of the open part of his cubicle. Harry remembered the idea he got last night just before he went to bed.  
  
"I was thinking about that last night and I thought that if Ginny wants she could come live with me."  
  
"Live with you?! Are you insane?" Exclaimed Ron whose ears were about to turn bright red.  
  
"In the extra bedroom...where you used to stay." Ron looked slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense then. I'll tell her about it next time I see her." Said Ron.  
  
"Okay. I'd better be going before Shackelbolt come out here." Harry headed back to his cubicle and sat down at his desk filled with papers that seemed to have some how accumulated more overnight.  
  
The workday was long and boring once again. Harry decided to work through lunch and try to get through all of his papers. Harry sighed. Just two weeks ago Harry and Ron were off in Romania capturing foreign Death Eaters. Because they were foreign, not only did Harry and Ron have to fill out forms explaining the details of their capture for Shackelbolt, but for the Minister of the Romanian Ministry of Magic. Towards the end of the day, a note was sent to Harry by one of those winged notes. It was from Dumbledore:  
  
Harry-  
Meeting at you know where you know when. Inform the others if they do not receive this message.  
  
Harry crumpled up the note and threw it into the wastebasket. He got vague messages like that at least three times a week all saying the same thing. He was to go with Ron and Hermione to Grimmauld Place at 5:10 pm and have another meeting of The Order of the Phoenix. Normally he'd be excited to embark on a new adventure but lately things have been quiet. Evan at work Harry seemed to be waiting around for anything to happen. The whole situation had begun to get on his last nerve. Harry sighed and looked at the clock: 4:35 pm. There was still a little bit of time before he could leave work so he couldn't just get up and go. That's exactly what he wanted to do: go. He wanted to leave the life he had grown so accustomed to. He wanted to talk to a person that didn't care about his name or his scar and have a normal conversation. He wanted to go to some exotic location and take part in some kind of important battle and finish Voldemort once and for all. Then afterwards, he wanted to start living his own life instead of one foreseen in a prophecy 25 years ago. He was hungry. Hungry for life, adventure, and love  
  
Dating was almost impossible. He'd met women; sure, that was the easy part. Keeping their attention after the first date when they realize he's not at all interested in talking about what made him famous? That was just as impossible as getting a compliment from Snape. They didn't want to date just Harry Potter. They wanted to date the Boy Who Lived. They wanted to be the girlfriend of the Boy Who Lived. Not Harry Potter, the emotional Auror who had a passion for riding his broomstick.  
  
The minutes clicked by and at 5 Harry packed his things and put on his long black overcoat he had got from the twins last Christmas. He met up with Ron and Hermione over at Ron's cubicle where Ron was still sitting in his chair packing up his last few things while Hermione leaned against the desk. Judging by the looks of their faces, Harry could tell that they had been arguing.  
  
"Honestly Ron, do you think it would kill you to tidy up your desk once in a while? Complained Hermione noticing the state of her husband's tiny cubicle.  
  
"Yes it would kill me. Besides if I did, what would you complain about when you came over to see me at work?" Asked Ron somewhat playfully.  
  
"Oh believe me, I'd be able to find something." Said Hermione. Ron stood up and kissed his wife on the forehead. Harry smiled. "Oh hello Harry. Ready to go?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Replied Harry. And with that the three apperated 5 blocks away from headquarters and headed towards Grimmauld Place.  
  
"So who do you think is going to be there tonight?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Oh probably the usual: Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Tonks, and Ginny." Replied Ron casually. "It's a shame nothing exciting has been happening, eh? I wouldn't mind getting into a duel with a few Death Eaters."  
  
"Ron! How could you even suggest such a thing? You know I need you, especially now..." Said Hermione tenderly. "Wait, does Harry know?"  
  
"Of course Harry knows. I told him the other day at lunch." Said Ron putting his hand on the small of Hermione's back.  
  
"Where you surprised when you found out?" Asked Hermione turning to Harry.  
  
"Yes but I bet a hundred gallons I wasn't more surprised than Ron when he first found out." Answered Harry. Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and smirked.  
  
"I'm not arguing with that." Said Ron truthfully.  
  
"Either am I. Um, Ron?" Hermione motioned for Ron to come closer. He did so and she started whispering in his ear. Harry tried to read Hermione's lips and got somewhat annoyed. Hermione stopped and Ron looked at her and nodded. "Now?" She asked.  
  
"Why not?" Replied Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" Questioned Harry feeling a little confused.  
  
"Harry, we know it's a bit early for all of this but Hermione and I want you to be godfather." Said Ron happily. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to Harry." Started Hermione. "We just wanted to ask you because there's no one else we want. If anything happened to Ron or I, we know that the baby would be safe with you." Harry was deeply honored that his two best friends trusted him as much as they did. He wanted to say yes but something deep inside hesitated.  
  
"What do you say?" Asked Ron with excitement.  
  
"I'm honored and all, its just...well, I may need some time just to think about this." Said Harry trying not to sound rude.  
  
"That's completely understandable." Said Hermione calmly. "Just let us know when you have an answer."  
  
"Okay. So you do have you decided to be godmother?" Asked Harry.  
  
"We don't know yet. It's probably either Ginny or Luna Lovegood." Said Hermione.  
  
"I don't see why you're even considering Luna. Do you want our child possibly being raised by a looney or a member of my own family?" Asked Ron annoyed at his wife for not agreeing with him.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Whispered Hermione. She obviously did not want many people to know about her condition, or the wrong people to overhear.  
  
"Luna isn't a looney!" Exclaimed Harry. "She may be a bit odd and slightly outlandish but she's as sane as you and me." Harry had always had a bit of a soft spot for Luna ever since his 5ht year at the end of term festival. Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry then at each other.  
  
"Er, why don't we change the subject?" Asked Hermione trying to remove the awkward silence. "When do you think you boys are actually going to start doing some real work?"  
  
"I don't know...I hate all of this useless paperwork. It's so draining. I'd rather study flubberworms again than do this shit everyday." Said Harry.  
  
"I completely agree. Maybe we'll find out why everything's been so quiet at the meeting." Suggested Ron The two stopped at the location of where 12 Grimmauld Place was.  
  
"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmauld Place." Said Hermione. The house appeared suddenly and the three walked into the old house.  
  
Not much had changed since the first time Harry had step foot in the house. It was cleaner of course but the walls were still dark and dusty. Harry looked around at the dark walls that would always remind him of his godfather. Everything he saw screamed Sirius. In his remembrance, Remus Lupin along with the Weasleys collected pictures from everyone that knew Sirius containing him with his friends, some even with Lily and James. They were all pasted upstairs on a wall in the master bedroom where Buckbeak used to stay (he had passed on last year).  
  
Out of the parlor came an aging Molly Weasley. She was wearing a cooking apron and her hair was somewhat messy. She had obviously been babysitting her grandchildren. "Hello! Come in. Would any of you like anything to eat? I've made some dinner if anyone wants something." She said lovingly.  
  
"No thanks, Mum." Said Ron going over to his mother and giving her a hug.  
  
"Does she know?" Whispered Harry into Hermione's ear. Hermione nodded no. Harry smiled to himself thinking of how Mrs. Weasley would react to the news.  
  
"Harry. Hermione don't just stand there!" Beckoned Mrs. Weasley to her adopted family members.  
  
"I'm sorry." Apologized Harry wrapping the closest thing he ever had to a mother in a big hug.  
  
"How are you dear? I haven't seen you in at least two weeks. You must remember to come round the house more often, that is, if you're not too busy." Said Mrs. Weasley in a very motherly tone.  
  
"I promise. Next time I find that I have nothing to do I'll make sure to come over." Promised Harry knowing exactly what to say to get on her good side. Mrs. Weasley then turned to Hermione and gave her an equally big hug and made a face.  
  
"Hermione dear, you must be starving yourself to death working on this election! You're practically skin and bones." Said Mrs. Weasley with concern. Ron and Harry looked at each other and smirked knowing that in a few months Hermione's stomach would be ballooning.  
  
"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, I'll be fine." Said Hermione reassuring her mother-in-law.  
  
"You mustn't call me Mrs. Weasley anymore, that's your name now! Call me Mum. All of Fred, George, and Bill's wives call me Mum and I've only known them about the half the time I've known you." Suggested Mrs. Weasley. Hermione chuckled nervously.  
  
"Okay...Mum." Said Hermione hesitantly.  
  
"Um Mum, Hermione and I have something to tell you." Began Ron. Just then four little red headed boys ran by the trio's knees.  
  
"Daniel! Troy! Andrew! Simon! Stop running at once!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, stop yelling! George and Bill sent me to pick up their little devils this afternoon." Said Fred who just walked through the front door.  
  
"Daddy!" Cried the second oldest and youngest boys out of the group of four. Fred leaned down and picked them up. "Daniel, Andrew, were you two bad for Grandma?" The two boys giggled and nodded. Fred chuckled. "Good."  
  
"Fred, don't encourage their behavior. What kind of father would you be?" Exclaimed Hermione outraged at her brother-in-law's irresponsibility.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist! Fred has always been like this. Where have you been for 13 years?" Ron said trying his best to calm down his wife.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, "it must be the hormones." Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead. She smiled.  
  
"Ron, I hope she's not this hostile all the time. You'll probably wind up hanging yourself by your first anniversary if she keeps up like this." Said Fred briskly. Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fred I love you but take your sons and nephews and leave before I jinx your mouth shut! The meeting will be starting any minute now and I daresay you were not needed tonight." Said an angered and annoyed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Fine. I supposed Angelina would be expecting all of us home then. Oi, Troy! Simon! Let's go! Say goodbye to your Uncles and Aunt." Four goodbyes were uttered and the five boys headed back to their homes. Molly sighed.  
  
"Thank Merlin they've gone." Said Mrs. Weasley seating herself in an old armchair. "I love them to death but sometimes they're just too much for me to handle. Troy is nearly 7 and he's just starting to barely mature!" Ron and Hermione looked at each other wearily. "Now what was it you were going to tell me Ron?"  
  
"Er, nothing Mum. It can wait until later." Said Ron quickly. Out of the front door came Severus Snape, same as ever: he was dressed in all black as usual with the same depressed look in his face.  
  
"Hello Severus." Said Mrs. Weasley regaining her usually happy tone.  
  
"Are those little grandchildren of yours gone?" Asked the Potions Master lazily.  
  
"Yes. Fred just came round to pick them all up." Said Hermione. Mrs. Weasley got to her feet.  
  
"Thank Merlin...Has Dumbledore arrived yet?" Asked Snape to no one in particular.  
  
"Not yet. I supposed he should be here any moment." Said Lupin apperating into the foyer from one of the upstairs rooms.  
  
"Good evening, Professor Lupin." Said Hermione politely.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione, Harry." Said Remus Lupin looking shaggier and older than ever before.  
  
"Hello Professor." Said Harry.  
  
"Everything alright?" Asked Lupin. Ever since Sirius's death Remus Lupin tried to look after Harry as best as he could. Although Harry was a full-grown man, every original member of the Order of the Phoenix still thought of Harry as Lily and James's little boy.  
  
"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" Lied Harry. Suddenly Dumbledore entered through the front door accompanied by the Transfiguration Professor.  
  
"Come along now. Into the parlor." Said an old Minerva McGonagall. All of the members walked into the parlor and took their seats. Every member had his or her own chair that faced a center podium, which the main speaker of the meeting stood at as he talked.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Can everybody hear me? Good. Now I know that things have been quiet but- -" There was a loud slam of the door that made everybody advert their eyes to the front of the house. There stood a gorgeous and wet beauty. Her long wavy red hair was made even wilder by the sudden down pour of rain that had just occurred. She was wearing very stylish red work robes with black pumps. The dim light form the window shined on the young woman and Harry had never seen anything more heavenly in his life. Ginny Weasley panted and tried to regain her breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry Professor but my meeting with my boss ran late and- -"  
  
"Never mind, Ms. Weasley. Please take your seat." Said a very understanding Dumbledore. Ginny's ears where a bright red as she took her seat between Hermione and Tonks.  
  
The meeting lasted only an hour, just enough to bore Harry and the other members. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron stayed afterwards to have dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The six were seated around the long dark kitchen table. They were about half way through dinner when Mrs. Weasley and Ginny started bickering non-stop.  
  
"Ginny, do you have to wear that to a meeting? You look like some kind of escort." Scolded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Mum, you get upset at me when I wear anything that shows any bit of skin besides my arms and face. I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't force me to not wear something!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, can't this wait until we get home?" Asked an annoyed and tired Arthur Weasley.  
  
"No because I'm not going home with you!" Spat Ginny.  
  
"Oh, and where would you be sleeping tonight?" Asked Mrs. Wealey angrily.  
  
"I'll stay with Ron and Hermione." Said Ginny briskly.  
  
"Um, actually Ginny, Harry said that you can stay with him since he has an empty bedroom in his flat. Besides, our place is still really messy with all of the election stuff." Said Ron.  
"Fine then. If you need me, I'll be at Harry's. Come on Harry, let's go." Ginny apperated and the rest of the Weasley family sat there staring at Harry. Harry stood up.  
  
"I, er, better go and see if she needs anything." Said Harry nervously. Harry apperated back home leaving Ron and Hermione alone with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"So, have you heard the good news?" Said Ron trying to think of anything to say.  
  
Harry apperated to his flat to find a very angry Ginny Weasley rummaging through his kitchen. "Er, Ginny? Are you alright?"  
  
"God I can't stand that woman! She's the most controlling person I've ever met. In her house everything has to be just to her liking. I don't know how Dad can put up with her rubbish everyday. Harry, don't you have anything to drink in this place?"  
  
"I think I have some orange juice or water in the frig." Said Harry.  
  
"Any alcohol?"  
  
"...No."  
  
"Damn." Ginny sighed, went into the living room, and sat down on the couch. "Were you serious about you letting me stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not? I don't mind. Besides, its nice to have some company once in a while." Said Harry sitting down next to her. There were two cracks and Ron and Hermione had just apperated into the flat.  
  
"We told them." Said Hermione sighing.  
  
"Told what?" Asked a confused Ginny.  
  
"How did they react?" Asked Harry with concern.  
  
"My Dad took it well and Mum broke out in tears. She kept weeping 'My little Ronniekinns is going to be daddy!'" Said Ron disenchanted.  
  
"Whoa, hang on. Hermione, you're pregnant?" Inquired Ginny astounded by what she just heard. Hermione nodded and smiled. Ginny screamed and ran up and hugged her best friend. "How long have you known? Why did you not tell me the very moment you found out?"  
"Well we want to keep it under wraps for as long as possible but telling a few good friends and family members won't hurt much will it?" Said Hermione beaming.  
  
"Not unless your Mum tells anyone." Said Harry.  
  
"I hope she won't. Just think if Malfoy got a hold of the news. He'd use that against me in the election and say that I'll be too busy changing diapers to keep everything in order." Said Hermione with a sigh.  
  
"That won't happen. I'll make sure of it." Said an ever-reassuring Ron.  
  
"I hope not. That would be just dreadful. We all know you can do it, Hermione. You're the best witch for the job. Everybody knows that." Said Ginny.  
  
"I do hope you're right about that. Anyway, we better be heading home. Come on Ron, my feet are killing me." Said Hermione  
  
"Bye everybody." Said Ron as he and his wife dissapperated their home. Ginny stood there smiling.  
  
"I can't believe that the entire time they were here they didn't get into an argument." Pointed out Ginny. Harry chuckled.  
  
"They haven't been arguing as much as they used to. They're to excited to think about anything else." Said Harry walked over to the sink to get a glass of water.  
  
"Can you believe it though? I mean, that's just insane that two people our age are married and about to start a family. It seems like everyone I know is in a- -"  
  
"Relationship?" Finished Harry.  
  
"You feel the same way, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Said a disheartened Harry.  
  
"It's so annoying because they all look at single people like we all have some sort of disease. Ugh, I better stop talking about it or I'll be complaining all night...Thanks again Harry for letting me stay here. Are you sure you won't mind?" Questioned Ginny.  
  
"Not at all. You're not that bad." Said Harry in a very playful tone. Ginny gasped in mock offense and threw a pillow at him. Harry and Ginny laughed.  
  
"But won't your neighbors talk? I mean it's not everyday that a gorgeous, sexy woman lives with you." Said Ginny walking towards the hallway.  
  
"You're right, but I don't care. They'll just have to get used to it I suppose."  
  
"Harry you're quite possibly one of the most understanding person I've ever met." Said Ginny gently. Harry smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Harry led Ginny to the small room next to his own. Ginny smiled and hugged her friend.  
  
"Thanks." She said as she walked into her new room and closed the door. And for just one moment as Harry stood there in the middle of his hallway, all of the troubles of his currently mundane life seemed to have disappeared only to be replaced by thoughts of hopes, dreams, and something that had been missing for long time. 


	3. All Work and No Play for Harry

**All Work and No Play for Harry**  
  
"Potter! Weasley! In my office now!" Shouted a discontent Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry stood up in his cubicle and caught Ron's eye. They both looked at each other silently asking why their boss had beckoned them to his office. Harry shrugged and walked into Shacklebolt's office. Ron followed suit.  
  
"You wanted us, sir?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Sit. Both of you." Ordered Shacklebolt. The two men sat down in the two chairs that faced his big desk. "I finally have an assignment for the two of you. Now I know things have been quiet and Moody and I both agree that we need someone to follow around some Death Eaters."  
  
"But sir, doesn't Snape still attend Inner Circle meetings and bring back information to us?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Yes, and since you two are members of the Order you know that that is strictly confidential information. He could be killed if the wrong people find out! But back to you two. Most of us, Dumbledore included, feel that select Death Eaters are getting information and slowly passing it on to others. What I need the both of you to do is to follow around Draco Malfoy and find out what he's been up to."  
  
"Malfoy?!" Exclaimed Ron  
  
"What do you mean? Hasn't he been here working on his campaign?" Asked Harry.  
  
"He's working outside of the Ministry. It's highly suspicious why he can't work here in his own office. That's why we want you two to follow him."  
  
"What do you mean by follow him?" Asked Harry. "Just around the office?"  
  
"No, from the time he gets up in the morning until 3pm. Then we'll have two other Aurors come in and take your place."  
  
"Hang on, how will Malfoy not see us?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"Invisibility cloaks, Weasley." Ron's ears turned a tint of red.  
  
"When do we start?" Asked Harry who could finally get excited about his new assignment.  
  
"Tomorrow. 8am at the Malfoy Manor."  
  
After work Harry and Ron met up with Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick dinner. The two men came into the resturant laughing. They both sat down trying to stifle their laughter as Hermione eyed them wearily. "What happened?"  
  
"We have the best assignment." Laughed Ron.  
  
"What is it? I feel so left out, please tell me!" Begged Hermione.  
  
"We get to follow around Malfoy!" Exclaimed Harry. Hermione stared at them with a blank expression.  
  
"How is that so great?" She asked.  
  
"We get to spy on him at his home. That means we get to hear everything about his life." Said Harry as Ron began laughing.  
  
"Yeah, we get to hear Pansy complain about how Malfoy can't get it up for her!" Exclaimed Ron making Harry and himself laugh even harder.  
  
"That's horrible! You should be taking this job seriously, just like the rest of your assignments. Although..." Began Hermione.  
  
"Although what?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Well, I heard that Pansy was trying to get pregnant but they've been having some, er, problems." Said Hermione.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" Said Ron.  
  
"Guess they're having trouble finding a new heir to the Malfoy family." Said Harry. The two men laughed.  
  
"Look at this!" Ron said proudly pointing to the slight bulge in Hermione's stomach. "See what I did? I pleasured my wife and I got her pregnant. And we weren't even trying!"  
  
"Ron! That's enough! You're acting childish!" Scowled Hermione. The two men stopped laughing.  
  
"Sorry Hermione." Said Ron and Harry in unison.  
  
"Now...anything else you'd like to say about your new assignment that doesn't involve Malfoy's penis?"  
  
"I bet he's got a tiny little- -" Started Ron.  
  
"Ron stop." Warned Harry knowing that Hermione could go on a hormonal rampage at any moment.  
  
"Sorry." Apologized Ron quickly. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Let's just eat, shall we?" She asked.  
  
Dinner went fast and soon after Ron and Hermione headed back to their own house leaving Harry to apperate to his flat. He stood in front of the front door and heard a grunting sound coming from the hallway. Harry walked over and saw Ginny pushing a dresser into place in her bedroom. She was wearing comfortable sweats and a loose ponytail. "Need some help?"  
  
"Oh Harry! I didn't here you come in! I got my stuff from Mum's. I've been moving in my things since I got home from work. This damn thing won't budge!" Said an exhausted Ginny.  
  
"Let me try." Said Harry pulling out his wand. He muttered a spell and the dresser levitated to the right.  
  
"You know if I hadn't forgotten I was witch I would've thought of that." Said Ginny. Harry smiled.  
  
"Sure you would."  
  
"I would have! So how was dinner? Did my brother and Hermione bore you with all of their baby talk?" Asked Ginny plopping down on her messy bed.  
  
"No, they really didn't talk about the baby much. Ron and I got a new assignment that we told Hermione about. We get to follow around Malfoy everywhere and try to get information about why everything's been so quiet lately. Ron and I said that we'll probably find out some embarrassing stuff about his personal life too, like why his wife can't get pregnant. " Said Harry. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Ha! Well you wouldn't be able to get it up for Pansy too if you had to." Barked Ginny.  
  
"That's what Ron said. So what are you up to tonight?"  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"A date? With who?" Asked Harry out of general curiosity.  
  
"Dean Thomas." Said Ginny looking through her closet, which was completely filled with clothes and shoes.  
  
"Didn't you date him for a little back in Hogwarts?"  
  
"For a month or so I think. We met up the other day and he asked me out so I said yes. I don't see much harm in it. Oh but don't tell Ron." Said Ginny quickly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, Ron doesn't really like any of the guys I date...at all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because when we were little Mum punched the idea into Ron and all of my brothers that it was their duty to protect me from men. It was her own personal way of trying to keep me a virgin as long as possible." Ginny laughed. "That didn't last."  
  
"I won't tell. What time is your date?"  
  
"Dean said around 6:30." Ginny checked her watch. "Shit! I only have 15 minutes to get ready! Get out! I need to get changed." Ginny pushed Harry out of her bedroom.  
  
Ten minutes later Harry was sitting on his couch reading the Daily Prophet when Ginny emerged from her bedroom. Harry was in shock. Just moments ago Ginny was adorned in sweats but now she was wearing a tight black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was down and straight. She looked beautiful. "Okay, I have two minutes to get to the restaurant. How do I look?"  
  
"Wow. You look good. Really good." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Thanks. I think I like living with a guy. See you later." Said Ginny just before disapperating. Harry spent the rest of the night doing laundry and drinking coffee. He went to sleep early. Sometime during the middle of the night he heard a noise. He jerked up from his bed and grabbed his wand. Slowly and quietly he crept out of his bedroom and down his tiny hallway. He was ready to attack the intruder when he saw what had made the noise. Ginny and Dean Thomas were snogging madly in the living room. Harry cleared his throat loud enough to make the two look up.  
  
"Oh. Harry, you're awake." Said Ginny nervously.  
  
"I was sleeping but the two of you were too damn noisy and woke me up!" Shouted Harry.  
  
"Hiya Harry." Said Dean trying his best to make himself look suitable.  
  
"Get out Dean." Said Harry sternly.  
  
"No. Harry, I moved here so I can have freedom. Mum didn't let me do anything! You can't treat me like a little girl. I thought you knew me better than this." Harry sighed out of frustration. He knew she was right.  
  
"Fine, do what you want. Just try to be quiet please." Said Harry as Ginny squealed with joy.  
  
"Come on Dean. My room's this way." Said Ginny leading Dean to her bedroom by the hand.  
  
"See you later Harry." Said Dean with a big smile on his face. Ginny's door closed as Harry sighed and headed back to his own room.  
  
The next morning Harry was up making coffee in the kitchen when Ginny came out of her room. "Hey." Said Ginny lazily.  
  
"Hi. Where's Dean?" Asked Harry trying his best to focus on his coffee.  
  
"He left during the night. He said he had an early morning. Listen Harry, I know you're not happy with me but this is who I am. When you bring a girl home and I'm home I won't freak out." Said Ginny calmly trying her best to try to get Harry to not be mad at her.  
  
"Yeah well I doubt that will happen anytime soon."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ginny stepping closer to Harry.  
  
"I don't date much. Women don't seem to like me."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You're hot, smart, funny, brave, and courageous. Women love men who are like that! Hell, I was obsessed with you when I first met you." Harry laughed gently.  
  
"I remember that. You barely said a word to me until I saved your life."  
  
"You're a great guy, Harry. You need to go out there and find someone. Believe me you'll find someone."  
  
"This is great, love advice from my brother's little sister."  
  
"We're friends. That's what friends are for." Said Ginny sweetly. "You better go get to work."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. See you later tonight. I start following around Malfoy today so I'll tell you how it went." Said Harry gathering up his work things.  
  
"Okay, sounds fun. Bye!" Said Ginny as Harry apperated right next to Ron's cubicle.  
  
"Hey." Said Harry to his best friend. "Where's Shacklebolt?"  
  
"Right here." Said Shacklebolt himself. "Do both of you have your cloaks?" Both men nodded. "Good. Report back here at three to file what you've observed. We're depending on this information to try and get Malfoy out of the race. Good luck." And with that the two apperated off to Malfoy's large London Manor.  
  
They arrived in a room that was horribly decorated all black and deep blood red accents. Anyone who entered the room felt as if they just entered a bizarre funeral parlor where death and despair seemed to be welcomed. It reminded both of them of the Slytherin common room they both saw in their second year at Hogwarts. The two men looked at each other. "I wonder what Mum would say if she saw this." Said Ron.  
  
"Come on, let's get ready." Said Harry pulling out his father's old invisibility cloak from his bag. Ron put an invisibility charm on himself. "Can you see me?"  
  
"No. Can you see me?" Harry shook his head. "Good. We better move behind the sofa. I think I hear someone coming." Harry and Ron crouched behind the black leather sofa. Distance footsteps soon became nearer as Pansy Parkinson, now Pansy Malfoy, walked visciosly into the parlor. She looked just as gastly as ever but seemed to be very upset about something.  
  
"No Draco! Why should I go to some stupid ball with you?" Asked Pansy down the hallway.  
  
"Because you're my wife, that's why! We at least have to pretend for one night that we're a happy family." Shouted Draco following her into the room. He looked the same as ever: slick blonde hair atop his head that was adorned with the signature pointy Malfoy chin. He was older and taller looking wearing, what else, expensive black work robes. He looked extremely tired and even a little peaky.  
  
"I don't want to go!" Exclaimed Pansy.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter! They announce the winner of the election at the ball and as a candidate I'm required to be there and it would look extremely awkward to arrive at my own event dateless." Said Malfoy fixing his robes in the mirror.  
  
"Why don't you bring one of your little whores, darling? I'm sure they'd love to get a chance to not work the streets at night." Ridiculed Pansy as she sat down on the sofa. The sofa gave in a little and let out a slight "umph" noise.  
  
"Pansy you know I wouldn't fool around with any whore. I can't risk getting one pregnant and having a bastard child, let alone not a pureblooded one."  
  
"You wouldn't have to worry about getting anyone pregnant, dear." Said Pansy sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Asked Malfoy turning around and facing his wife.  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh so that's what this is all about. You and your goddamn baby you want so much!" Yelled Malfoy. Pansy sat up and went into the kitchen. Malfoy followed, as did Ron and Harry. "I don't even see why you want a child in the first place. All they do is cry and scream and shit in their diapers."  
  
"Well Draco I need something to do. You forbid me to work and if I at least had a child then somebody would love me around here. You obviously don't." Pansy sighed. "This isn't what I thought our marriage would be like."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit, you knew damn well what you were getting into. You knew I needed someone pureblooded to marry."  
  
"So you never loved me?" Asked a teary eyed Pansy.  
  
"Of course not." Said Malfoy bluntly. Pansy let out a little weep.  
  
"What about all of those time you made love to me? You told me you loved me then!" Shouted Pansy almost hysterical.  
  
"Pansy, I'd say anything when I'm about to come! I'd even tell Hermione Granger that I love her if she gave me a good enough BJ." Harry felt Ron stir with anger at his side.  
  
"Don't you even bring that fat little brat's name into my house! Have you seen her lately? I heard she's starting to look like a cow!" Snapped Pansy with tears streaming down her ugly face.  
  
"I wouldn't be one to talk." Said Malfoy under his breath. Luckily Pansy did not overhear but continued to cry even more. "Oh stop blubbering around all the time."  
  
"No! You're horrible to me! You're the worst- -" Screamed Pansy but she never got to finish her sentence. Malfoy slapped her right across the face in the middle of their own kitchen. Harry felt like he was struck with horror. Never in all of his life did Harry see a man actually have the nerve to hit a woman. Pansy sat there with her head hung down.  
  
"There. You'll go to the ball with me otherwise it won't just be one simple slap next time." Threatened Draco as he stormed out of the room. Pansy just sat there with silent tears descending down her face. The two men followed Malfoy out of the house as he left for town. Ron and Harry dodged their way through traffic trying their best not to accidentally hit into anyone. Malfoy headed into Knockturn Alley and into a small little dark tavern. The tavern reminded both Harry and Ron of the Hog's Head Inn back in Hogsmade. Malfoy sat at a small table with Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. Harry and Ron took a seat a nearby table.  
  
"You're late." Said Nott sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Pansy was whining to me; some bullshit about children and not wanting to go to the ball. Anyway, what did I miss?"  
  
"Flint gave me information last night from the Dark Lord. He says that he's getting ready. He wants to keep things quiet for now, as you know. He wants to wait until the least likely moment to attack Potter and his little friends. He says that he'll call for you especially to get some special information later on." Whispered Nott.  
  
Malfoy had a quick lunch with his friends talking about trivial things: Quiddtich, how much they each got laid (Malfoy carefully kept his mouth shut),and how horrible it would be if Hermione was elected. When Malfoy finally apperated home, he spent the rest of the day in his study organizing and going through papers. At three o'clock Harry and Ron apperated back to the Ministry. Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and removed the invisibility charm placed on Ron. Before either could utter a single word about their observations, Kingsley Shacklebolt's booming voice startled them. "How was day 1, boys?" He asked clapping both of them on the back.  
  
"It was, er, interesting..." Started Ron.  
  
"Anything fishy happen? Any secret meetings?" Interrogated Kingsley.  
  
"You were right about one Death Eater passing on information to another." Said Harry.  
  
"Really? Come into my office so we can speak more freely." Said Kingsley starting to escort Harry and Ron into his office. Someone behind them cleared their voice and Harry turned around to see Hermione.  
  
"Sir, would it be alright if I get filled in on this tomorrow. My wife's over there waiting for me." Requested Ron looking back at Hermione with large loving eyes. Kingsley nodded and Ron headed over to Hermione. Harry and Kingsley walked into his office.  
  
"So explain to me exactly what happened."  
  
"Well, we first arrived in the middle of a fight between Malfoy and his wife Pansy. They both said some un-nice things about each other and Malfoy, er, did something unpleasing to most decent people. He set off for a luncheon with Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle where Nott told him that Voldemort wanted to meet with him specially. Then he just spent the rest of the day up in his study tidying up."  
  
"Good. We'll need to get more people on him around the clock and hope to Merlin that no one ever finds out about this. You're free to go. Thank you, Potter. Thank Weasley for me too." Said Kingsley as he started doing paperwork. Harry stood up and left Kingsley's tidy white office. He saw Hermione and Ron talking intimately only a few cubicles away.  
  
"Of course you're a good husband! What would make you think otherwise?" Asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Just something I saw Malfoy do." Said Ron absentmindedly playing with Hermione's wedding ring on her finger. "He hit her." Hermione gasped.  
  
"No!" She said in complete shock. Ron nodded. "That's horrible!"  
  
"I know. I realized just how lucky I was that I have someone I really love." Hermione blushed.  
  
"Ron!" Ron grinned at Hermione's embarrassment.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Ron leaned down and kissed Hermione passionately. Ron took her hand as they began walking towards the door.  
  
"Come on." Said Ron opening the door for her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Home, to bed."  
  
"Ron! It's the middle of the afternoon!" Exclaimed Hermione still following Ron out of the room. Harry smiled and thought about how many times the two of them had argued all through Hogwarts only to fall deep in love in seventh year. He couldn't help to long for a relationship like that. It had been so long since he had felt the warmth of a woman beneath his fingertips. Harry picked up the remainder of his things and put on his coat and left for home secretly wishing he'd run into some beautiful woman in a romantic encounter.  
  
The weather outside was suitable and Harry decided to walk home. The smell of fall was evident as he continued his way home. He saw muggle school children playing in the nearby park laughing and running around. Harry got so lost in the joy surrounding him he forgot about his own worries and desires of his everyday life. He got home and opened the door to see Ginny chatting with Angelina Weasley in the fireplace. "Hello Harry!" Chirped Angelina happily. Ginny turned around and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Hello Harry. Angelina, mind if I talk to you later? There's something I need to talk to Harry about." Asked Ginny. Angelina sighed.  
  
"Very well then. I suppose I better go see what Fred's doing with the children." And with that Angelina's head vanished and Ginny stood up.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well I was talking to Susan Bones, who works at the Daily Prophet with me, and she seemed really nice and everything and it seemed that you two would have a lot in common so I told her I'd see if you wanted to go out with her."  
  
"Who's Susan Bones?"  
  
"She was a Hufflepuff in your year. She was part of D.A. too. I can't believe you don't remember her! She's gorgeous now!"  
  
"Really? What did she look like before?"  
  
"She was a little chubby but she's lost all that weight now. She's so sweet too. And funny. She's riot." Harry contemplated the idea.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't know..."  
  
"Please Harry! I told her about you and she seemed to really like you!" Pleaded Ginny.  
  
"What did you tell her about me? Was it all about how I'm famous?" Asked Harry feeling very annoyed at the fact that Susan would only want to see him because he was famous.  
  
"No. I told her about how caring and sweet you are. How you're the best guy I know and how you offered to take me in when I had no where to go." Said Ginny gently. Harry smiled.  
  
"You think all of that?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Of course I do. Anyone that really knows you knows that about you. So what do you say?" Harry thought about it hard and within a minute he had an answer.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Yay!" Shouted Ginny enthusiastically. "When and where?"  
  
"Umm, how about The Leaky Cauldron for lunch 12:30 Saturday morning?" Suggested Harry. Ginny nodded as she reached over for parchment and a quill. She wrote the information down and put it in her purse.  
  
"I'll ask her tomorrow." Ginny started walking to her room when Harry stopped her.  
  
"Wait...Thanks for setting this up for me. I've been kind of lonely lately and it's been a while since I was on a date." Ginny smiled gently.  
  
"I sensed that. That's why I set this up. It'd be good for you to go out there and start meeting the ladies. Watch by this time next year I bet you'll already have found the right woman." Harry laughed slightly.  
  
"I'd like to hope so."  
  
--------  
  
So that was 3. Hope you all liked it. If you have any suggestions please review and let me know. I'm willing to hear anything. Please review!


	4. Harry's Date and Hermione's Baby

Sry last chapter was so long. I had to introduce Draco and Pansy. Omg I love writing them. But I want to get this chapter out soon so that I can continue writing the good stuff!!!! As you can see I changed the title to my story. Instead of New Beginnings, its now Everybody Needs Somebody. New Beginnings is too cliché.  
  
-------  
  
**Marriage, Dating, and Babies**  
  
Harry was nervous. More nervous than he had been a long time. He dressed himself in casual but classy robes that didn't seem like he was trying too hard to impress anyone. He gave himself one more look over and out of his bedroom. He wanted a female opinion just to reassure himself. "Ginny?" He asked. He heard her give a moan of pain in her bedroom. He opened her door to see the lovely redhead crawled up in a ball on her bed. She moaned again in agony. "What is it?" Ginny looked up and cringed.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing. I swear." Lied Ginny. Harry walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Are you hurt."  
  
"No Harry! It's...you know...my period." Harry cringed slightly to himself.  
  
"Ah, yes, well...you know how out of hand those things can get."  
  
"Harry you don't have to sit there and pretend you're comfortable. It's just cramps. I get them really, really bad and none of these potions work." Said Ginny pointing to book on her nightstand.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Go ahead on your date. It's almost time to meet Susan."  
  
"I can't leave you here like this. Let me help you."  
  
"No! Go! You look fine!" Shouted Ginny. Harry got up and left. He apperated to the Leaky Cauldron and looked around trying to find a woman sitting by herself. He walked over to the bar and sat down thinking that Susan might be running late.  
  
"Hey Tom." Said Harry sulkily.  
  
"Hello there, Harry!" Said Tom cheerfully. "What will it be?" Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry?" Asked a soft voice behind him. Harry turned around to find a smiling Susan Bones. Her hair was longer than he had remembered and had been dyed brown. She still had the same round face and charming smile that was easy to recognize. Her robes were long and forest green.  
  
"Susan?" Susan nodded.  
  
"It's so good to see you!" Harry stood up and Susan hugged him awkwardly.  
  
"Good to see you too. You look good." Said Harry trying his best to sound cool and not nervous.  
  
"Heh, you too. Would you like to go sit down? I've only just arrived." Offered Susan.  
  
"Sure." The two headed over to a small square table next to a dingy window.  
  
"So, er, Ginny says that you work at the Daily Prophet with her. That must be fun." Said Harry trying to strike up a conversation about anything.  
  
"Oh yeah, I love it. Hopefully one day I'll be writing the good articles rather than payroll. Ginny never told me what you do for a living." Said Susan playing with the cup on her side of the table.  
  
"I'm an Auror."  
  
"I had a feeling back in school you were going to become a Auror. Ever since you started Dumbledore's Army. Can I ask a more personal question? Why aren't you married yet?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked Harry rhetorically. Who's she to be wondering why I'm single. She's on this date too, thought Harry.  
  
"Well you were always hanging out with that Hermione girl in Hogwarts and Ginny's living with you..."  
  
"Well maybe it isn't your business why I'm not married yet. Things just don't happen. You just don't meet someone and say 'hmm, I feel like getting married today'!" Said a very annoyed Harry. Susan made a face.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about something else."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Said Harry sarcastically.  
  
--------  
  
"What happened?" Asked Ginny. "I thought that you would really like her."  
  
"I did at first but then she asked me why I wasn't married." Said Harry as he sat lazily on his comfy couch.  
  
"That's a stupid question for someone to ask. Especially on a date." Said Ginny sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought." Harry sighed. "I wish for once I could go out on just one good date."  
  
"Here, here." Chimed Ginny.  
  
"You seem to go on pretty good dates judging on how many guys you bring home." Said Harry playfully.  
  
"I beg your pardon! I've brought home one guy the entire time that I've been living here. Besides, Dean and I broke up."  
  
"You broke up? Aw, how come? From what I heard the other night I'd say that you two were a pretty good couple." Ginny made a face and playfully punched Harry on the arm. "Ouch!"  
  
"Oh please, like that hurt you. Anyway, it wouldn't have worked. We didn't really get along together outside of the bedroom. Good sex though."  
  
"Hey what time is it?" Asked Harry.  
  
"3:30, why?"  
  
"Hermione's going to a Healer for the first time today to get her baby checked out at 4 and Ron wanted me to come. Hermione wants me to get acquainted with my fetal godson." Said Harry standing up. Ginny stood up along with him.  
  
"They asked you to be godfather? I can't believe it! They asked me to be godmother! They wanted me to come along too."  
  
"Do you want to go along with me? We could stop and get a bite to eat if you're hungry."  
  
"Nah, I'm not that hungry. Let's get going though 'cause knowing Hermione she's going to be freaking out about something." Harry laughed. The two apperated a few blocks away from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They talked and laughed the whole way inside and up the lift to the maternity ward. They walked into the very crowded waiting room full of expectant mothers and fathers. They quickly spotted Ron and Hermione sitting closest to the door. Ron stood up to great his friend and sister.  
  
"Hey." Said Ron exasperatedly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Hermione thinks that something's wrong with the baby." Replied Ron. Ginny sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Why do you think something's wrong?" Questioned Ginny stroking Hermione's hair.  
  
"I don't know...I just have this feeling that- -"  
  
"Weasley." Said one of the Nurses lazily. Hermione and Ginny stood up and the four walked into the Healer's room. "Your Healer will be with you shortly."  
  
"Here Hermione, lay down." Offered Ron clearing a way so that she could get on to the table the pregnant women usually laid down on.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Let me see your tummy Hermione!" Exclaimed a very giddy Ginny.  
  
"It's a little embarrassing with Harry in the room." Said Hermione.  
  
"Harry, turn around. I want to see her Buddha belly!" Demanded Ginny.  
  
"Hermione, Harry's going to be in the delivery room with us. He's going to see a lot more than just your stomach." Harry gulped.  
  
"I am?" He asked feeling very in the dark. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Very well." Hermione lifted up the hem of her shirt so that a slight bulge could be seen.  
  
"Awwww! My big brother's going to be a Daddy!" Squealed Ginny as she leaned down and put her ear on Hermione's belly. "Hello there, little baby! This is your Auntie Ginny! I know you're just a fetus right now but- -"  
  
"Ginny, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Asked Ron who was standing next to Harry against the wall closest to door.  
  
"I'm talking to your child! It's a very healthy thing to do. The baby will get used to your voice quicker this way. You should do it sometime Ron!" Suggested Ginny as she lifted her head up.  
  
"I'm not going to do that and look like a nutter!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"You won't be considered a nutter if you talk to your unborn child! Every sensible parent does it!"  
  
"I talk to it." Interrupted Hermione.  
  
"When?" Questioned Ron seeming very annoyed that his own wife was not taking his own side.  
  
"When I'm at work or if I have a very tough decision to make if I'm feeling indecisive." Said Hermione rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I think you're both Bonkers." Said Ron crossing his arms.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" Asked Ginny moving next to Harry as Ron moved next to Hermione. Harry never had a chance to answer. Just then a very familiar man walked into the room. He was stout and wore Healer's robes.  
  
"I thought it might be you all when I saw the name of the patient!" Exclaimed a rather happy Ernie MacMillian.  
  
"Ernie! You're a healer! I had no idea." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. My mum was always on my case about living up to my potential. Besides, the pay is great!" Ernie had always been known to be a bit pompous. "Hello Ron, Harry, and...what is your name again?"  
  
"Ginny. Ginny Weasley." Said Ginny holding out her hand.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember now." Said Ernie shaking Ginny's hand. "Let's see what your story is..." Ernie read through his clipboard. "Says here that you're in your fourth month, Mrs. Weasley?"  
  
"Yes that's right." Said Hermione breezily.  
  
"And this is your first child?"  
  
"Yes." Answered Hermione.  
  
"That's odd. I haven't yet heard any news of your pregnancy. Surely the Prophet would have reported it by now." Said Ernie taking a seat on his rolley chair.  
  
"We're trying to keep it under wraps if you don't mind." Said Ron protectively.  
  
"Oh sure. I understand. You don't mind if I tell Hannah do you? That woman always seems to find out all of the gossip."  
  
"We'd rather you not. You're still seeing her?" Said Hermione.  
  
"We're engaged actually." Said Ernie putting down his clipboard.  
  
"Oh well then congratulations." Said Hermione politely.  
  
"Thanks. Harry, I had no idea you and Ginny were an item." Said Ernie rounding on Ginny and Harry who were standing against the wall.  
  
"We're not an item. We're just living together." Said Harry without thinking. Ernie grinned.  
  
"Ah, I see. That's fine. I know how these things could be." Taunted Ernie.  
  
"It's not like that, Ernie. I'm staying in his extra bedroom for a while until I can get my own place." Said Ginny reassuringly. Harry looked at Ginny. Harry's high spirits fell. He thought she was living with him for the long run. Not just until she found something better.  
  
"Oh. Well then, let's get on with this examination. Now Hermione if you don't mind, take off your panties spread your legs." Said Ernie.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!?" Exclaimed Ron furiously. Ernie laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just a little Healer humor. Just lift up your shirt a little more and we'll be on our way." Hermione did so as Ron leaned over to whisper to Ginny and Harry.  
  
"I've never really liked him, you know." Said Ron as he turned back to Hermione on the examination table. Ginny and Harry laughed softly. Ernie turned to his little table a put a handful of ingredients into a bowl and grinded them together with a pestle. "Now in just a few moments you'll all be able to see an image of the fetus as it is in the womb." Hermione looked over at Ron excitedly and smiled. Ron smiled back. Ernie poured the potion on Hermione's stomach and rubbed it in. He muttered a spell and within moments there was a hologram sort of thing hover in the air over Hermione's stomach.  
  
"Is that it?" Asked Ginny from the other side of the tiny examination room. Ernie nodded.  
  
"Yep." Said Ernie briskly. "I'm going to go check on one of my other patients. I'll leave you four alone." Ernie left the room and smiled. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's eyes were all glued to the image of the baby.  
  
"Wow." Said Ron in awe.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Said Hermione gently. Silent tears began cascading down her face. Ron wiped them off for her and rubbed her head.  
  
"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl." Said Harry. "When's the soonest you two can find out?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other absent- mindedly.  
  
"I have no idea." Admitted Ron. The fetus in the image started to move a little bit.  
  
"Ooh!" Giggled Hermione. "I think I felt that!"  
  
"Merlin, Hermione, you have a whole other human being living inside of you!" Said Ginny exasperatedly.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful." Said Hermione still in a daze. Ernie entered back into the room.  
  
"So far everything looks good. There's a good healthy glow coming from your uterus and everything seems to be in order." Said Ernie turning back to his clipboard.  
  
"Is there anyway you can tell us the sex of the baby?" Asked Ginny anxiously.  
  
"I could tell you right now if you'd like."  
  
"Ooh! Tell us!" Cried Ginny.  
  
"No Ginny! Ron and I don't want to know the sex." Scolded Hermione.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I want to know!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Fine then. Somebody cover my ears." Ron and Ginny both seemed too excited to listen to Hermione so Harry walked forth and pushed back Hermione's bushy brown hair to and covered her ears.  
  
"It's a boy." Said Ernie triumphantly. Ginny squealed happily.  
  
"Ron you're going to have a baby boy!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Of course it's a boy! After all, we are Weasleys right?" Said Ron happily.  
  
"Harry isn't that great?" Asked Ginny still beaming.  
  
"Wonderful." Said Harry uncovering Hermione's ears. She sighed.  
  
"I hope you're all happy. You just ruined the surprise for when the baby is born." But nobody seemed sad at all. Everybody, including Ernie oddly enough, was smiling happily. After the examination was over Hermione and Ron apperated to the Burrow to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how the examination went. Harry and Ginny decided to walk home. It was almost 6 as Harry and Ginny walked the London streets. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I can't believe that Hermione and Ron are actually having a baby. It's almost surreal." Said Ginny still in awe.  
  
"Yeah. I'm happy for them. Ron was scared shitless when he first found out but now he seems fine with it. I bet your Mum will be pleased when she finds out that it's a boy."  
  
"Oh she and Dad will be ecstatic. No one will be surprised though. Almost never is a Weasley baby a girl. Dad told me once that I was the first one in generations."  
  
"Really? I don't know about my parents. I think girls are pretty common on my Mum's side seeing as she has a sister but other than that I have no idea."  
  
"It must be pretty hard knowing almost nothing about your past except what everyone else knows, huh?" Asked Ginny putting her hand on Harry's arm. Harry instantly felt much warmer when she did so.  
  
"A little. It's mostly just frustrating." Harry really did not want to continue talking about his past when his future seemed so fragile. He didn't have a real family to fall back on in case all else falls, he didn't have wife or kids, and he didn't know whether or not he was even going to survive his next encounter with Voldemort. Ginny had obviously gotten the hint that she should change the subject. But before she could say anything a tall man with a shorter woman on his arm stopped in front of them.  
  
"Did you hear that Draco? Poor little Potter misses his Mummy and Daddy!" Sneered Pansy Malfoy turning to her husband.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't old Potty and the Weasel girl." Hissed Draco Malfoy.  
  
"For once just please shut up Malfoy." Said Harry as he unconsciously  
put a protective arm around Ginny.  
  
"No I think I'd rather not. So what are two lowlife like you doing out on a night like this?"  
  
"The only lowlifes I see here are you two." Said Ginny coolly. Harry  
saw Malfoy's lip curl the same way it did during his argument with Pansy the other day. Harry couldn't help but scan Pansy's face for any new red marks. Luckily, there were none to be found.  
  
"We'll see about that you blood traitor. You and you're little half-  
blood boyfriend better not be in my sight again or I assure you, you will be sorry." Threatened Malfoy.  
  
"You'll be the one who'll be sorry, Malfoy." Said Harry acidly.  
  
"Come along Pansy, we don't have time to waste on filth like this." Said Malfoy pushing his way through Ginny and Harry.  
  
"Absolutely right, dear." Agreed Pansy like the good little wife she was supposed to be. Harry clenched his fists trying to control his temper.  
  
"I hate those two." Said Harry angrily. Ginny unclenched Harry's hands as the two began walking on.  
  
"I know. I do too."  
  
"He's got some nerve treating people the way he does, including his wife." Said Harry not really caring what he was saying.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought Malfoy cared about Pansy?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"When Ron and I were observing him they were in a big argument and he got mad and hit her across the face. He told her that he never loved her and that he married her because she was a pureblood and was the only decent looking one."  
  
"That bastard! That's horrible! I know Pansy's a complete bitch but that's just harsh! And for him to hit her like that! Ugh, that's just...horrid." Said Ginny. "I hope he doesn't smack her around often."  
  
"Unfortunately I think he does." Ginny tutted and shook her head as they headed down the street on their way to the flat they shared. They didn't talk most of the way until they walked by a small muggle theatre and Ginny stopped to look at it.  
  
"'Now playing: _Cabaret_'." Read Ginny from the small sign in front of the theater. "Harry, is this play any good?"  
  
"Um, I don't know really. I think I heard it was good from somewhere. Maybe muggle news."  
  
"We should go see it!" Suggested Ginny grabbing Harry's arm. "Oh come on, it'd be fun! We could both use a good night out on the town.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please Harry? If it's horrible you can blame me and we can both make fun of it together back home!"  
  
"Fine." Said Harry apprehensively. He had never in his life gone to see a show, let alone one like this. The two of them bought tickets with spare muggle money Harry had in his pocket and sat down. The show was about 2 and a half hours long (including intermission of course) and afterwards Harry and Ginny continued their way home chatting away about the musical.  
  
"Didn't you think that was brilliant?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"I thought it was pretty good, yeah. Better than I had expected."  
  
"I hadn't expected anything like that! It was so moving! So passionate! I loved the way that the reality that surrounded them crashed into the fantasy world they had created."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh and I felt so bad for Cliff and that older man at the end. What was his name again?"  
  
"Herr Shultz."  
  
"It was so sad about how he had to break off the engagement because he was Jewish. It's such a shame that its actually based on a real war. It's hard to believe that people can be so cruel to break up such a strong love."  
  
"Plus it had singing Nazis. Everybody likes a singing Nazi." Joked Harry. Ginny laughed. Harry smiled thinking how adorable she looked when she laughed.  
  
"Harry I'm glad you decided to see that with me." Ginny said as they approached their apartment building. They both walked the stairs up to their apartment and walked in.  
  
"I had a great time." Said Harry as he took off his long black coat.  
  
"Me too. I mean, this is the closest thing that I've had to a good date in a long time." Said Ginny removing her jacket.  
  
"Yeah." Harry looked down into Ginny's deep brown eyes. There couldn't have been an inch between the two of them. Before Harry knew what he was doing he felt Ginny's lips press against his. He kissed back not really caring about all of the thoughts that were running through his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, Ginny broke away. She looked up at Harry and gave him a look that was half scared and half happy. She walked silently back to her room with her ears colored a bright red. Harry walked into his own room still in awe of what had just been bestowed upon him.  
  
----  
  
Oh look how fast I updated!!! does a dance I'm very proud of myself for writing this all in practically one day. :-D please review! 


	5. Conversations with Crayons and Teacups

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own the characters.  
  
A/N: I don't know if I've said so in previous chapters but between chapters 2 and 3 about three and half months passed. Also, Hermione was 2 months pregnant.  
  
----  
  
**Conversations with Crayons and Teacups**  
  
Daylight crept through the shades of Harry's window as Harry stirred in his bed. He was wide-awake but did not want to get up for fear of running into Ginny. After what had happened last night, he did not know what to make of the kiss. It was the best kiss of Harry's life and was so much more passionate than he could have ever imagined it to be. He groaned in frustration. He needed to talk to someone about it, but who? Not Ron because if Ron found out that Harry had kissed his younger sister Ron would Avada Kedavra his ass in seconds. Hermione was a possibility. He could say that he wants so help her out with his campaign or something like that so just in case Ron was there he wouldn't seem suspicious of anything.  
  
Harry leaped out of bed and creaked open his door a little bit to try and see if Ginny was anywhere in the flat. He took one step out and carefully surveyed the proximity. No sign of Ginny, Harry thought to himself. He walked out into his minuscule hallway and into the living room kneeling down in front of the fire. "Ron and Hermione Weasley's house!" He shouted clearly into the fire. He got a full view of the bottom of Hermione and Ron's living room. "Hello?" He asked loudly. He saw a pair of fuzzy house slippers come toward him.  
  
"Harry?" Asked Hermione kneeling down in front of her own fire. Her hair was wet and array. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"Hermione, would it be alright if I came over to, er, help you out with your campaign?" Asked Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"That'd be fine. Ron's not home at the moment though. He went with Ginny to visit Fred and George at the joke shop."  
  
"Good. I'll be over in a moment." Said Harry removing his head from the fire. He looked at himself in the hall mirror and closed his eyes trying to reenact the moment last night when he and Ginny kissed. He smiled softly to himself. He imagined what it would be like to kiss her again. He looked at himself in the mirror again and suddenly realized he had been standing there for at least five minutes.  
  
He apperated to his best friend's townhouse living room and looked around. Everything looked the as it had the last time he was over. Ron and Hermione's living room wall was filled with books (probably all of which Hermione had read) and pictures of both of their families. There were two squishy armchairs that looked vaguely like the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room set between an equally comfortable looking couch. There was a part of one of the walls of the room that contained all of Ron's Quidditch Memorabilia, including his own broom, which he barely rode anymore, that Hermione would allow him to put in their living room. "Hermione?" Asked Harry heading closer to the large wooden staircase that led upstairs. Hermione rushed down the stairs fully dressed with her hair tied back in a loose bun.  
  
"Morning Harry. Sorry about before. I just got out of the shower." Hermione said as she reached the bottom step.  
  
"Yeah, I could kind of tell." Replied Harry smirking.  
  
"Oh shut up" Said Hermione exasperatedly.  
  
"Do you need help with your campaign? Anything I can do?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Sure. Come into the study." Harry followed Hermione upstairs, down the hallway, and into a small room at the end of the townhouse. The study was messy filled with papers and unfinished posters for Hermione's political campaign. There were two desks, one for Ron and Hermione. Ron's desk was scattered with some Auror documents Harry vaguely recognized and Drobble's Best Chewing Gum wrappers.  
  
"I'm happy that you came over to help me out. Ron's been complaining about the mess lately. He suggested that I should hire a house elf until the election is over with. You can imagine how I reacted to that." Said Hermione moving papers around and making a place for her and Harry.  
  
"So what do you need me to do?" Questioned Harry observing the room once more.  
  
"Can you help do my posters and some signs?"  
  
"What would I have to do?" Hermione leaned over and gave Harry a box of wizard crayons and smiled nervously.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. It's just I have to start writing my speech for the Ministry Ball soon and I don't have time to finish up some of these."  
  
"Hermione, you've got to be kidding me." Stated Harry firmly.  
  
"Harry I barely have time as it is to do any of this stuff! Between work, morning sickness throughout the day, the Order, taking care of Ron.... Besides, everyone knows that Malfoy has much more supporters. All that crap about trying to shorten our workweek and establishing a stronger Ministry, it's hard to believe all of those gullible people believe a little liar like him. Please Harry." Begged Hermione. Harry sighed.  
  
An hour and half later Harry finished up coloring the last poster. He had never colored this much in his life. Even when he was little, the only coloring he did was in primary school in art class. Harry opened his mouth to tell Hermione that he was done when she ran out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. He heard her retching into the toilet. Harry sat silently until Hermione came back into the room.  
  
"Are you okay Hermione?" She nodded.  
  
"I'll be alright. The baby is already trying to make my life as difficult as possible and it's not even born yet." Her eyes started to well up with tears.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" The tears started falling down her face and Hermione sat down at her desk.  
  
"It's nothing, it's just this baby thing. After last night, it all kind of became real. I saw my baby and I realized that I know absolutely nothing about kids."  
  
"I'm sure you could read a book on it or something..."  
  
"But what if my baby isn't the textbook baby? What if it's this completely different unique child that they don't write about? What am I going to do, Harry?" Asked Hermione squeaking as she cried.  
  
"You are one of the most clever people I've ever known in my life. You'll figure it out. Don't worry. You can ask your mum or Ron's mum. I'm sure either of them would be happy to help you out." Hermione smiled softly.  
  
"You think so?" Harry nodded. "Thanks. It's just hard lately with all of this stuff going on. I need something to take my mind off of babies and elections and whatnot."  
  
"I've got something that would take your mind off of everything. But you've got to promise me you won't tell anybody. Especially Ron." Said Harry sternly.  
  
"I promise." Said Hermione whose tears started to slowly disappear.  
  
"Okay..." Started Harry feeling slightly nervous. "Last night after Ginny and I left the hospital, we were walking home and we passed this little muggle theatre doing a production of Cabaret and Ginny seemed interested so we went to go see it."  
  
"Ooh! Cabaret! I've always wanted to see that!" Squealed Hermione.  
  
"We saw it and when we got back to our flat we, er, kissed." Said Harry apprehensively. Hermione stared at Harry blankly.  
  
"What?" She asked in complete shock. "You and Ginny? Ginny Weasley? My sister-in-law?" Harry nodded. "How?! How did it happen?"  
  
"I have no idea. One minute we were talking and the next she's within a centimeter of my face and closing in." Said Harry exasperatedly.  
  
"So she just came over and kissed you?" Inquired Hermione.  
  
"Well no. I suppose I kissed her back a little." Responded Harry wearily.  
  
"You kissed her back a little?" Asked Hermione in shock.  
  
"Okay a lot!" Shouted Harry before he sighed.  
  
"Wow. This is huge."  
  
"It is not huge, Hermione. You're just blowing it out of proportion."  
  
"No I'm not Harry! This is big! You can't just kiss someone one night and act like nothing happened the next day. What did Ginny say when you talked to her about it?"  
  
"Well that's the thing. We haven't, er, talked at all since then." Said Harry wearily knowing how Hermione would react.  
  
"Harry. Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"No, I'm not." Hermione sighed in discontent. "Look I know that I'm going to have to talk to her eventually it's just hard."  
  
"Well how did you feel about the kiss?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was a really good kiss and I don't know if it's just because I'm lonely or if..."  
  
"Or if it's something more." Finished Hermione. "You have to first figure out how you feel about it before you talk to Ginny."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You better hope Ron doesn't find out about this or he'll kill you."  
  
"Please don't tell him. You're the only one I plan on telling about this."  
  
"I won't. I don't want to have Ron thrown in Azkaban for life. Plus it'd be nice to have you and Ginny around so I could have someone to talk to." Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. I think I'm going to go now." Said Harry standing up.  
  
"Okay, thanks for helping me out. I got part of the first draft of my speech done." Said Hermione holding on to her chair's arms and lifting herself out of her desk chair.  
  
"Oh and next time you need something colored ask one of Ron's brother's kids to do it. Not a fully trained Auror." Suggested Harry. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" Harry went down the hallway and down the stairs to check if he left anything downstairs in the living room. He heard a click and turned around to see Ron coming through the front door.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Asked Ron removing his coat and putting it on the coat rack.  
  
"I came over to help Hermione with some stuff for the campaign. I was just leaving now." Said Harry trying his best not to sound nervous.  
  
"Oh. Did she make you color?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Because she's been trying to get me to do that for weeks. Where is she?"  
  
"Ron?" Asked Hermione coming down the stairs.  
  
"Hey you." Said Ron sweetly as he bent down and kissed Hermione on the forehead as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Harry was just helping me with a few things. He's just leaving now."  
  
"Why don't you stay for a while if you don't have anything planned?" Suggested Ron putting his arm around Hermione. Harry was just about to open his mouth to take up Ron's suggestion when Hermione spoke first.  
  
"That's quite alright. Harry's got a lot of things he has to take care of back home. Isn't that right Harry?" Said Hermione making a face at Harry suggesting he do what she had just said.  
  
"Oh yes. There's a whole load of things I have to do at my flat. I'd love to stay though. Maybe another time." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, okay. See you around Harry." Ron said as Harry apperated to his flat. His feet landed on the hard wood floor of his living room where Ginny was sitting on the couch drinking tea.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Ginny happily. "I've just made some tea. Would you like some?" Offered Ginny sitting up preparing herself to go and get the tea for him.  
  
"Maybe later. I've got to go tidy up my room. It's a pig sty." Said Harry turning towards the minuscule hallway leading to his and Ginny's bedrooms. Hermione's voice came echoing through his head telling him that now was his time to talk to Ginny about last night's event. Harry turned around again so that he was once more facing Ginny. "Actually we need to talk." He walked over to the couch and sat down. Ginny turned and faced him looking slightly confused.  
  
"About...?"  
  
"The kiss." Harry turned and looked at Ginny. She took one last sip of her tea and set it down on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"What about it?" She asked. Harry took a moment to try to think of where to start.  
  
"Why did it happen?" Questioned Harry.  
  
"Well you where there and I was there and we were both having a good time and I guess it just happened. It was one of those heat of the moment type of things, you know?"  
  
"No Ginny, I don't know. I've had a good time with some female friends before but I never wound up kissing them!" Stated Harry slightly exasperatedly.  
  
"Every woman is different." Stated Ginny confidently completely unaffected by Harry's rising frustration.  
  
"So you're saying that you're the kind of woman who would kiss anyone if it seems like a good idea?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I wouldn't kiss just anyone. What is this all about anyway?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you tell me? You were the one that kissed me." Said Harry rising from the couch and standing in front of Ginny.  
  
"Excuse me? I've I'm not mistaken I would say that you were kissing back just as much as I was. Did you think that I wanted to start up something with you or something?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"No." Lied Harry not wanting to sound dumb.  
  
"Good because I'll have you know that I am in no need for a committed relationship." Said Ginny picking up her teacup and heading into the kitchen to refill it. Harry seemed to have lost all of his frustration and moved into the doorway to the kitchen.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Harry trying his best to sound like a caring friend rather than an extremely frustrated one. Ginny sighed as she lifted the kettle and poured hot tea into her cup.  
  
"Because it's not worth getting my heartbroken again." Ginny set the kettle back down on the stove and sat down at the kitchen table. Harry took a seat next to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Questioned Harry curiously.  
  
"Everytime I think that I've found a great guy that I can actually see myself with he winds up leaving me." Said Ginny bitterly. She started moving her finger around the rim of her teacup. "I never know exactly why they do it but all of them do the same thing. I tell everyone it didn't work it so it doesn't seem that harsh when I tell them that so and so left me. I don't get it though. Everyone our age seems to be settling down or married with kids. I don't think I have more than two single friends left but watch, those two will probably wind up together in some unexpected way." Ginny sighed again. "It feels like no matter what I do I'm never going to have a relationship that will work out like everyone else's."  
  
"I feel the same way." Said Harry. Ginny stopped playing with her teacup.  
  
"You do?" Asked Ginny sounding slightly surprised. Harry nodded. He didn't realize it but somehow he gotten up from his seat and was currently towering over the sitting melancholy Ginny. He leaned down and put his hand on her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. Ginny put her hand on his, stood up so that she was on the same level as him, and started to kiss back as the kiss deepened. It was longer than the kiss the night before and more passionate. Harry stopped kissing her and was an inch within her face.  
  
"Don't worry, it will all turn out fine." Whispered Harry. He walked back to his bedroom leaving a stunned Ginny still standing in the kitchen.  
  
----  
  
Sorry for the wait! I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one. Sorry. Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! It really helps me get these chapters finished. Now that my postscript is over, please read and review! 


	6. Transitions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
A/N: I've been trying to finish up my other fanfict (Again) so that's why this one is a little late. I try to update weekly but it's very hard cuz I'm always busy. I have to keep myself from writing the future chapters before this one because I know exactly what's going to happen and I just want to get it down on paper. But I know if I do that then I will never finish this chapter so sorry again for the delay.  
  
-------  
  
**Transitions**  
  
Harry closed the door of his bedroom and leaned up against it sweating profusely. He had no idea what had just gotten over him. Something deep inside of him took over his body and made him kiss Ginny suddenly in the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't walk back out there and act like nothing had happened. That would just be rude and tasteless. He groaned in frustration and had the urge to punch the wall next to him to punish himself. Oddly enough, he was faintly reminded of Dobby. He disregarded the thought from his mind and tried his best to think of something to do. He couldn't stay in is room forever. He needed to talk to someone.  
  
Harry smacked himself on the forehead. He knew exactly what to do: Tell Hermione. He apperated into their living room once more and looked around for either Ron or Hermione. "Hello? Hermione?" Called Harry.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Replied Hermione. Harry opened the swinging door and walked into the kitchen. Hermione was standing in front of a stove with a Magical Cookbook in one hand, a wand in another, and an apron on. She looked extremely flustered. She turned around and saw Harry and the look on his face. "God damn it Hermione, it happened again!" Shouted Harry angrily.  
  
"Harry, calm down. Now why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?" Asked Hermione placing the cookbook down on the counter top and her wand behind her ear.  
  
"I was talking to Ginny like you said I should and I asked what she thought of the kiss and she said it was just something she felt like doing and there was no real meaning behind it." Said Harry becoming slightly more depressed by repeating what Ginny had said to him.  
  
"She said that?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him sounding surprised. Harry nodded.  
  
"She said that she didn't want to get involved with anyone because she doesn't want her heartbroken again. She started talking about how disheartening it was to see all of these couples together everywhere."  
  
"Oh." Said Hermione slightly ashamed of herself.  
  
"I sympathized with her and I before I knew it was kissing her." Hermione sighed.  
  
"She kissed you again?" Asked Hermione annoyingly.  
  
"No, this time I kissed her." Said Harry avoiding eye contact with Hermione. He half expected her to yell at him the way she yelled at him when he did something stupid but instead she sighed even louder than before.  
  
"What are you going to do now? I mean you obviously can't just go back to the way things were."  
  
"But that's what she wants. She just wants to be friends."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I guess I sort of wanted a relationship." Said Harry honestly. "But I doubt it's going to happen. She said she didn't want one. What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone acting the way Ginny acts."  
  
"Thanks anyway." Said Harry getting up. Hermione got up too and headed back over to her cookbook. "Oh and may I ask why in hell are you wearing an apron? You can't cook."  
  
"I know I can't cook, Harry! I'm trying to learn how!" Shouted an extremely angry Hermione. Ron entered the kitchen and noticed Harry.  
  
"Harry, when did you get here?" Asked Ron quizzically.  
  
"Not too long ago." Replied Harry not wanting to tell Ron that he had just kissed his sister for the second time.  
  
"Oh. So are you staying?"  
  
"Er, no. I have to get back home. I needed Hermione's advice on..." Started Harry trying to think of a good excuse.  
  
"Decorating." Finished Hermione. "He wants to redo his room but needed some ideas from me before he started anything."  
  
"Oh." Said Ron.  
  
"Well I better be going. Bye!" Harry dissapperated with a crack back to his own flat. Ron walked over to his wife and put his arms around her.  
  
"Hermione, why are you trying to cook? You know it's a lost cause." Hermione turned on her husband and gave him a dirty look. She used her elbows to push off Ron's long arms.  
  
"Thanks Ron. I love how supportive you are." Hermione said sarcastically. She groaned. "I'm trying to be more motherly but it's not working out right!"  
  
"Hmm, I suppose a motherly woman like yourself wouldn't fancy a quickie then." Hermione crossed her arms and gave him a face. Ron sat down disappointed. "I suppose not."  
  
-----------  
  
Harry apperated back to his flat and looked around for Ginny. "Harry?" Called a soft voice at the end of the hallway. He turned around to see Ginny Weasley standing there looking somewhat nervous.  
  
"Er, hi Ginny."  
  
"Hi." Said Ginny still standing in her place. Harry knew that he had to say something to avoid a very awkward silence.  
  
"Look about before..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Replied Ginny.  
  
"Really? Because I know that you don't want a relationship right not but I couldn't control myself." Ginny laughed softly.  
  
"Harry that's exactly what happened to me the other night. I tried explaining it to you but you didn't understand." Said Ginny walking over to Harry.  
  
"Oh. I guess you're right." Said Harry feeling embarrassed recalling what Ginny had said about kissing him. Ginny smiled.  
  
"So are we okay now?" Harry nodded. "Good." Ginny started to walk back to her room. Suddenly Harry felt very gutsy and decided to do something.  
  
"Wait." Ginny turned around and Harry kissed her quickly on the mouth. "I see what you mean." Said Harry lovingly. Ginny smiled and headed back to her room once again. She got to her doorway and turned around just as Harry was about to go into his room.  
  
"I thought you said you weren't the kind of guy who would kiss his friend?" Asked Ginny curiously. Harry grinned.  
  
"People change." Replied Harry. Ginny smiled as she closed the door to her room. Harry smiled feeling that for possibly the first time in his life that something was not going to end in disaster.  
  
----  
  
Six weeks passed and the Ministry election grew nearer. Malfoy had support from traditional wizards and gained more and more by the day where as Hermione had the more liberal witches and wizards on her side. Hermione had been working extra hard on her campaign trying to get more and more supporters. Along with spying on Malfoy, Ron had doubly duty of tending to the very pregnant Hermione. She was in the middle of her fifth month and her swollen abdomen was beginning to show through her thickest robes. The race was as close as ever and so were Harry and Ginny.  
  
The two spent the majority of their spare time together talking or joking around. They kissed every once in a while just because they knew that it was okay with one another. Ginny said that it was a very healthy thing to do for two friends and Harry, who had no objections, obliged accordingly.  
  
One day at Malfoy's house Ron and Harry were snooping around Malfoy and Pansy's bedroom looking for anything that might be helpful to the order. Malfoy and his wife were out shopping so Ron and Harry took full advantage of the empty house. Ron was looking through one of the chester drawers as Harry searched the bedside table. "Ew Harry, come look! Malfoy's boxer shorts!"  
  
"Ron I don't want to see that!" Exclaimed Harry.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Hermione." Replied Ron coolly.  
  
"How's she doing by the way?" Ron groaned.  
  
"It's horrible. She's working nonstop and when she's not working she's doing stuff for her campaign. I told her one night when I was helping her that she was going to put too much stress on her and it will hurt the baby. She told me to stop exaggerating and that if I really loved her I would be more supportive of her campaign." Said Ron sulkily. Harry knew that Ron hated it when Hermione was upset with him. "What does she mean by that anyway? She knows I love her and I help her with anything she needs including pregnancy stuff."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry discarding an old tissue that was left on the nightstand.  
  
"Well sometimes when Hermione's been on her feet too much they get swollen and I rub them for her." Said Ron with the tips of his ears going red.  
  
"Aw. How sweet!" Said Harry mockingly. Ron gave him the finger.  
  
"You sound like Ginny. You've been spending a lot of time with her lately, haven't you?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I guess you could say that, yeah." Replied Harry as calmly as he possibly could. He didn't want Ron to get suspicious of anything. No good could ever come of that. He needed to change the subject fast. Harry moved over an old book and found a small rectangle package. "You'll never believe what I just found. Come here!" Called Harry. Ron came over to the nightstand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at these." Harry held up a box of Trent Trahern's Condoms.  
  
"So? I've got a box of those at home."  
  
"No, read the bottom." Ron picked up the package and read the box out loud grinning. "'Enchanted make any wizard live up to his full potential.' Ha! Wait until Hermione gets a load of this!" The two men began laughing as hard as ever when they heard a loud click come from the front of the house. They stopped laughing immediately. "Shit!" Said Ron as he grabbed his wand and put a silencing and invisibility charm on him. Harry through on his invisibility cloak and tried is best to put everything back to where it was originally. Malfoy and Pansy's voices traveled through the house.  
  
"I didn't hear anything Draco. You're being ridiculous." Said Pansy as they both climbed the stairs.  
  
"I'm telling you I heard something up here." Said Malfoy entering and surveying his dark bedroom. He pulled out his wand and looked around the room suspiciously.  
  
"Draco, there's nothing here!" Exclaimed Pansy whose hands were full of shopping bags. Draco didn't answer but instead continued doing what he was doing. Pansy groaned and went into the connected bathroom. Draco came dangerously close to where Ron and Harry were hiding. They both sucked in their guts trying their best not to be discovered. Malfoy sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right." Said Malfoy putting his wand on his bedside table and laying down on the bed. Ron and Harry quickly hurried to the door. All of a sudden the bathroom door opened with Pansy dressed in very skimpy lingerie standing in the doorway.  
  
"Mmm, Draco..." Called Pansy with a come hither look on her face. Malfoy looked shocked.  
  
"Good god woman, it's almost 5 in the afternoon. You're a horny thing aren't you?" Pansy nodded as she walked nearer to the bed and got on top of him.  
  
"I want you." She whispered in his ear. Draco grinned and tried to reach over to his nightstand. "No. Don't bother. I'll use a charm afterwards." And with that Harry and Ron both shut their eyes as tight at possible and apperated back to the Ministry of Magic. Ron made himself become visible again and looked at Harry who was taking off his invisibility cloak.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Replied Harry trying to get the image of Pansy and Draco out of his head.  
  
"It's only 5pm! I don't even think I had sex at 5pm on my honeymoon." Shouted Ron sounding very aggravated.  
  
"That's wonderful. I really needed to know that." Said Harry coolly.  
  
"Come on. We're guys we're supposed to brag about our sex lives. I get my share in, how about you?" Asked Ron. Harry chose not to say anything. "Come on Harry. I wouldn't tell anyone. I know you're having sex with someone Harry. You've been way too happy lately."  
  
"I'm not having sex alright!" Shouted Harry angrily. "Let's get out of here." Said Harry as he and Ron check out for the day and apperated to Diagon Alley where they were supposed to meet up with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Soon when's the last time you've...?" Asked Ron as delicately as possible.  
  
"About a year." Replied Harry sulkily.  
  
"You're kidding me! Harry you need to get laid. Soon."  
  
"I know that. I just need to find someone I feel comfortable with and that I can actually stand going on a second date with." Said Harry as he and Ron started walking down the alley.  
  
"Who care's about a second date! At the end of the date ask her if she wants to come upstairs for a drink and if she says yes, it's in the bag!"  
  
"I can't just use someone like that. That's just a little too pricky."  
  
"Yes but not having sex for a year is a crime therefore you'd be setting the universe right."  
  
"How do you see that?" Asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Don't question it! The fact is you need to shag. Period." Stated Ron.  
  
"Let's stop talking about this. I don't want the entire wizarding community knowing about how rubbish I am when it comes to women." Harry said with his temper rising. Ron realized that his friend was getting into a progressively worse mood and listened to his friend. Moments later Hermione and Ginny came walking towards them.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" Asked Ginny as Hermione kissed Ron quickly.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Harry trying to regain his usual temperament.  
  
"Anything happen at work?" Asked Hermione casually to her husband. Ron groaned.  
  
"You don't want to know..."  
  
"Yes we do want to know but if we don't head over to Mum's house she'll go bonkers."  
  
"Oh that's right, we're having dinner at her house aren't we?" Asked Harry forgetting his schedule for the day.  
  
"You could tell us what happened when we get there." Said Hermione to Ron. He was now closing his eyes trying to erase the memory of Pansy and Draco on their bed.  
  
"No, Hermione. If I tell my mother what Harry and I saw today she'll drop dead." Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" Hermione whispered curiously. Harry nodded.  
  
"The worse."  
  
-----  
  
An hour later they were all sitting at the Weasley's big kitchen table enjoying the remainder of their supper. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all in attendance. Everybody was talking excitedly about the Ministry Ball or the election.  
  
"Did you get a dress yet Hermione? You want to look your best for when you win the election you know." Said Mrs. Weasley smiling.  
  
"Actually I got it this afternoon with Ginny in Diagon Alley. It was hard trying to find one that fit." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I want to see the dress again! It looked so good on you." Requested Ginny. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Alright. I won't put it on though. I think I put it upstairs in Ron's old room." Said Hermione standing up from the table. Ginny and her mother stood as well.  
  
"Well come with you." Said Mrs. Weasley as she and her daughter followed Hermione upstairs living the men at the dinner table alone.  
  
"I don't get it. How can women get so excited over clothing?" Asked Ron observing the joy in all of the women's voices as they talked about the dress. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea mate." Said Harry taking one last sip of his drink.  
  
"There are some things I don't think men will ever know." Said Mr. Weasley wearily. "Like how they can always tell when you're really thinking about Quidditch when they're in the middle of speaking to you." Ron and Harry nodded.  
  
"Too true." Said Harry remembering how his former girlfriend, Mandy Brocklehurst, would always nag on him for never listening to her.  
  
"Speaking of Quidditch did you read about the Chudley Cannons yesterday in the Prophet?" Asked Ron enthusiastically. The men began speaking excitedly about Quidditch as Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley came back into the kitchen.  
  
"How was it?" Asked Mr. Weasley to his wife.  
  
"It was gorgeous. Hermione's going to look absolutely lovely in it." Said Mrs. Weasley adoringly. Harry could see Hermione blush from across the table. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I wish I was going to the ball. I tried asking my boss if I could be a special reporter there but he just laughed." Said Ginny obviously disappointed.  
  
"You're not going?" Asked Harry. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Maybe next year. I might be able to find a date that works at the Ministry by then."  
  
The rest of dinner went smooth. They all tried helping Mrs. Weasley clean up but she wouldn't let Hermione in her condition. Mrs. Weasley noticed the bags under her daughter in law's eyes and ordered Ron to take Hermione home so that she can rest up. Ron obeyed and left with his wife. Ginny on the other hand was not as lucky.  
  
"But Mum I think I may be getting sick!" Exclaimed Ginny trying her best to get out of doing the dishes.  
  
"You know just as well as I do that you are not getting sick Ginevra Weasley! Now finish cleaning the plates." Shouted Mrs. Weasley at her only daughter. Ginny scowled.  
  
"Oh but Harry you can feel free to leave whenever you'd like. You're much more gracious than my daughter." Said Mrs. Weasley kindly.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Ginny who was halfway done with the dishes. Harry laughed.  
  
"Nah, I'll wait for her."  
  
"That was very nice of you to let her stay in your flat. You didn't have to do it you know. She could have easily have found her own place. I know that she could be a nuisance. A full grown man like yourself would want his privacy." Commented Mrs. Weasley quietly hoping that Ginny would not overhear.  
  
"That's quite alright, Mrs. Weasley. It's good for me to have some company while I'm home. It's a bit boring without her." Said Harry honestly. Mrs. Weasley smiled. Harry couldn't help feeling that there was something else she had been wanting to talk to him about but by the moment she opened her mouth to speak again Ginny walked in the room.  
  
"Ready to go, Harry?" Asked Ginny. Harry nodded.  
  
"Bye. Thank you for dinner. It was great." Said Harry hugging his adoptive mother. She hugged back.  
  
"Oh no problem dear. You really should stop by more." She turned to hug her daughter and Harry and Ginny apperated back to their flat.  
  
"What was my mother talking to you about?" Asked Ginny putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Before when she was making me wash the dishes."  
  
"Oh she just wanted to thank me for letting you live here with me." Harry said not wanting to tell her that her mother thought that she was a nuisance to him.  
  
"Mum can be so mean at times." Said Ginny sitting on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harry sitting down next to her.  
  
"She seemed rather disappointed that I had no date for the Ball. Upstairs when we were looking at Hermione's dress she said something like, 'Oh I hope Ginny's wedding dress is as beautiful as this one day. That is, if she ever gets married. She isn't even going to the Ball!'" Said Ginny gloomily.  
  
"She said that in front of you?" Questioned Harry in a slight state of shock. He was so used to Mrs. Weasley's usual kind and loving attitude that it seemed unheard of that he could be this cruel to her own daughter.  
  
"Well, not in front of me. I was the first to leave the room and I heard her say it to Hermione. Imagine, my own mother talking about me behind my back!" Said Ginny exasperatedly.  
  
"You know, I haven't got a date to Ball yet." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry, that's sweet of you but I don't want you take me out of pity. You should take someone you really want to take."  
  
"But I do really want to take you. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather want to have as my date." Ginny grinned.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Asked Ginny happily. Harry nodded.  
  
"Ooh yay! Now I have a reason to buy this gorgeous dress robe that I saw with Hermoine!" Squealed Ginny excitedly standing up from the couch. Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy." Said Harry cheerily. Ginny smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the mouth.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny said almost in a whisper still inches away from Harry's face.  
  
"My pleasure." Said Harry leaning in to kiss her again. Ginny broke away and walked into her just before turning around and giving Harry a wink. Harry grinned.  
  
---------------  
  
Sorry for the wait. This chapter is kind of long so be happy. The next chapter will probably be up sooner because I've been waiting to write it!  
  
**Nat**-I too enjoy the fact that Voldemort is still at large. I think it's just a little bit unrealistic for Harry to defeat him at the end of Hogwarts when he's 17. And as for your other questions, you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
**Annison**-I had your review open the entire time I wrote chapter 5 following your advice. He said that just to comfort her...or so he thought!  
  
Now it's time to review please! 


	7. Of Baby Talk and Speeches

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I own any of the characters in this story except some of those you do not recognize.  
  
A/N: This is a two-parter. Huzzah!  
  
----------  
  
**Of Baby Talk and Speeches**  
The Ministry Ball, Part 1  
  
Two weeks later the entire wizarding community was in a frenzy. Election Day was only one day away.  
  
It was traditional for the two candidates to give their final speech and entertain questions from the press the day before Election Day. Malfoy and Hermione, now neck in neck, were to meet in the middle of Diagon Alley to give their final speeches at 4pm on Friday. Almost all of the magical community living in or near London was expected to come and support their candidate. Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco and prisoner of Azkaban, had even made a special arrangement to see his son deliver his final speech at the Ministry Candidate Final Conference.  
  
Hermione had been a nervous wreck the entire week. She had gone to her Healer, Ernie MacMillan, for a pre-natal check up to see how the baby was surviving Hermione's stressful life. Ernie had suggested bed rest the entire week before the Ministry Candidate Final Conference to ensure her health for the Ministry Ball the following night after the Final Conference. Luckily for her, Hermione's mother and father in law and husband had finished all of the last minute work for Hermione and tried helping her out in anyway possible,  
  
From Harry and Ron's observations, Draco seemed the least bit nervous. He continued spending time locked in his study working on paperwork for his current ministry position. There were no more afternoon quickies like the one Ron and Harry had reluctantly witnessed and Pansy returned back to her normal unattractive self. She seemed slightly less depressed than she had been. Every time Malfoy said or did something mean to her, she no longer complained about it. She instead kept her mouth shut and obeyed his command with slight glimmer in her eyes that had not been there before.  
  
Finally the day of the Ministry Candidate Final Conference had arrived. Unfortunately for Ron, he had to work and could not stay home to help out Hermione. Ginny had instead taken he day off of work from The Daily Prophet and took Ron's place at home. Ron spent the entire workday in his best wizard robes ensuring that he could apperate to Diagon Alley quickly and would still look his best for the Final Conference.  
  
The day at Malfoy's was slightly more exciting than it had been in previous days. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco's mother Narcissa, and other friends of Draco's and Pansy's had gathered in the Malfoy's living room to further prepare Draco. It was hard for Ron and Harry to remain undiscovered the whole day with so many people in the Malfoy Manor. Towards the end of the day at a quarter to four Narcissa approached her son and the two went upstairs to the study. Harry and Ron followed and managed to sneak upstairs and into the room without anyone knowing. Narcissa closed the door and looked at her son.  
  
Narcissa had the usual Malfoy looks: blonde hair and gray eyes. Even in her old age she would have been considered to be gorgeous if she didn't look like she had something foul smelling under her nose. "I spoke to your father the other day." Said Narcissa coolly. "He's paying two Aurors to escort him to the conference and the ball tomorrow night. He wanted to be there in case there was any trouble with the plans."  
  
"There shouldn't be any trouble. We've gone over this a dozen times."  
  
"Good because if one thing goes wrong you know what he will do. You know what kind of a man your father is." Narcissa said as she crossed her bony arms.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with Father. He's a strong man who will do anything to ensure that the wrong lot doesn't start mixing with people like us." Said Malfoy defensively.  
  
"He may be a strong man but he is just as cruel and horrible as the Dark Lord." Narcissa retorted. "I was talking to Pansy before. She seems unhappy."  
  
"She's always like that." Said Malfoy straightening up some papers on his desk. His mother walked closer to him.  
  
"You must please your wife. She knows too much about you, too much about us! If she wanted to she could tell the Ministry everything and ruin our chances of any Malfoy ever having a good name. You may think she's a nuisance now but she will come in handy later, I assure you. Do you not remember how it is because of me was your father able to lure Potter and my idiot cousin into the Ministry of Magic?"  
  
"I remember." Replied Malfoy quietly. "If it weren't for Potter then Father would have never gone to Azkaban."  
  
"Do not disappoint your father and I Draco! If you do this, you can become the most powerful wizard in Europe and finally carry out your father's dreams and free him once and for all!" Said Narcissa powerfully. "You can finally even out the score with Potter. Draco smiled the most evil nastiest smile ever portrayed on a human face. Narcissa smiled back just as evilly. She knew just what to say to encourage her son.  
  
"I won't disappoint either of you." Said Malfoy intensely.  
  
-------  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone at the Malfoy Manor left for Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry quickly apparated to Diagon Alley and tried their best to get to the front of the big crowd.  
  
"I never realized what kind of loony Malfoy's Mum was." Said Ron pushing his way through the crowd.  
  
"She would have to somewhat insane to marry into that family." Replied Harry.  
  
"What do you think about that plan they were talking about?" Asked Ron pushing past former Gryffindors Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
"I don't know but I don't think it's any good. We're going to have to keep our eyes on him tomorrow night." Harry searched around the crowd looking for a certain red head. He spotted one at the top of the crowd. "GINNY!" Shouted Harry. Ginny turned around on her tip toes and saw Harry and her brother rummaging through the crowd. She motioned for them to come near her and they did so.  
  
"Hey Ginny, how's Hermione?" Asked Ron with concern.  
  
"She's okay. She's up there waiting for you. They said that the candidate's spouses are supposed to sit up on the platform with them. She's a bit nervous though." Said Ginny. Ron rushed up to the platform and up to Hermione's side. Ginny sighed at her brother and her sister-in- law.  
  
"Don't you think they're just the cutest couple, Harry? I mean after all of the time those two spent together in Hogwarts did you ever think they would get married and be expecting a baby?" Asked Ginny in awe and turning to Harry. Harry looked at his two best friends up on the platform and smiled.  
  
"Yup." Replied Harry briskly. Ron sat down next to Hermione and moments later Draco, Pansy, and Narcissa Malfoy took their place on the platform and the current Minister of Magic, Amos Diggory, took the podium.  
  
"Wizards and Witches of Great Britain! As your Minister of Magic I am pleased to present to you the candidates for the 2005 election: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Weasley!" The crowd cheered and the two candidates waved politely from their seats. "Mr. Malfoy will now deliver his final speech then answer questions from the press. Mr. Malfoy?" Draco rose from his seat and took the podium as Amos Diggory sat down in his own chair.  
  
"Growing up after the supposed defeat of the Dark Lord," began Draco, "I witnessed times of joy and peace. 7 years ago that was all taken away from us when the Dark Lord came back. Once again we all fear for our loved one's lives in this time of crisis. If I am elected I promise change. Change for the better. Our Ministry will be prosperous and will consist of only the best of the best. A vote for Draco Malfoy is a vote for a better Ministry. One that will finally bring a better life to everyone." Most of the audience cheered. The press interviewed Draco as he bullshit-ed his way through their questions. Harry and Ginny looked at each other knowing that he was full of shit. Draco finally sat down. Now it was Hermione's turn.  
  
Hermione took the podium and all of the nervousness she was feeling before was replaced by determination. "My fellow witches and wizards of England, today we stand at a crossroads. With your help we can help make our future brighter. I promise you any person convicted of meddling with Dark Arts will be punished to the full extent of the law. Rest assured Voldemort," there was an instant murmur of fright from the audience, "will be stopped. No longer will fear guide our decisions. Once again we will be able to ensure our family's safety and well being. No longer will there be discrimination in the wizarding community. If I am elected I guarantee you I will follow through on everything I say."  
  
There was an instant round of applause bigger than Draco's. People were standing up and cheering. Hermione smiled proudly and looked back at Ron. He gave her thumbs up and a wink. Hermione blushed.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, is it true you and your husband are planning to get a divorce?" Asked one malicious reporter.  
  
"Heaven's sake no." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Are you several months pregnant or have you been gaining weight due to the tremendous pressure of the election?" Asked on reporter with an acid green Quick Quill Notes bussing around a piece of parchment. Hermione eyed Rita Skeeter angrily.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Said Hermione coolly. The reporters started chatting excitedly.  
  
"How far along?" Asked another reporter.  
  
"Seven months."  
  
"Is Harry Potter the father? You were seen strolling along muggle London with him a week ago." Ginny looked at Harry and laughed. Harry couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
"No! Harry is just a friend. Nothing more. My husband, Ron, is the father of course." A dozen questions later the reporters were finished and voting officially began. Malfoy, Pansy, Narcissa, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all among the first few voters to cast their ballot. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all met up afterwards. Ron and Hermione were both glowing.  
  
"How was my speech?" Asked Hermione excitedly.  
  
"It was brilliant Hermione." Replied Harry happily.  
  
"It really was." Ginny said.  
  
"I was a little nervous about talking about the baby but I think I got through it fine." Said Hermione taking Ron's hand in hers.  
  
"Of course you did. They were going to find out sooner or later." Ron checked his wristwatch. "We better be heading home. Bye you two." Ron and Hermione began walking to The Leaky Cauldron to Floo home to their house leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
The next day, the Daily Prophet was chock full of news about the Ministry Candidate Final Conference. It included a large piece about Hermione's pregnancy listing Harry and Ginny as godparents. All four of them took the day off from work to work on the baby's room. Everyone dressed in their worst muggle clothes and gathered in the empty baby room at noon. There were several buckets of paint and an old crib. Ginny, although adorned in crap clothes, looked gorgeous to Harry. _She is a natural beauty_, thought Harry to himself. He had the urge to kiss her right then and there but knew that he couldn't in front of Ron. They began painting the room blue and chatting happily.  
  
"I can't believe that in two months there's actually going to be a baby living in this house." Hermione said in awe.  
  
"I know. It's kind of weird." Said Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Said Hermione happily.  
  
"My brother is going to be a daddy...that's just...odd." Said Ginny looking at her brother in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know why you three are acting strange about this. I've got no problem with it." Said Ron pretentiously.  
  
"So you think you're prepared to raise a child right now at this very moment?" Asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"I think I am, yes." Replied Ron coolly. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Said Hermione briskly.  
  
"You don't believe me do you? You think I won't be able to care for my own child." Said Ron with his temper rising.  
  
"I never said that Ron."  
  
"But that's what you meant. I know you Hermione, better than you think. You don't have to say anything for me to know what you're really thinking."  
  
"Well that's a bit scary." Whispered Harry into Ginny's ear. Ginny giggled.  
  
"So you think you know what I'm thinking right now?" Inquired Hermione. Ron looked at her face and deep into her eyes. He laughed.  
  
"If you really want to do that you could just tell me so you don't have to fantasize about it." Said Ron with a smirk on his face. Hermione threw a pillow from the nearby crib at him. "Hey!" He shouted. Hermione sighed.  
  
"You're incorrigible."  
  
"So have you two picked out names for the baby yet?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"No. We've been so busy with our jobs. We haven't had the time to do anything." Said Hermione ashamedly.  
  
"Well I hope you pick out a good one. Don't be like my mother and name you kid Ginevra." She suggested. Harry eyed Ginny.  
  
"Your real name is Ginevra?" Harry asked taken a back trying to hold back laughs. Ron, on the other hand, let the laughs pour out.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Yelled Ginny across the room.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything!" Exclaimed Ron with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I'll hex you if you're not careful!" Warned Ginny.  
  
"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist." Said Ron shrugging.  
  
"Do either of you have any names you like at least?" Asked Harry trying to make conversation.  
  
"I like the name Keith." Said Ron casually.  
  
"For a boy?" Asked Harry.  
  
"No for a girl." Replied Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh! Keith? That's so plain and ordinary." Replied Hermione making a face.  
  
"Well what names do you like?" Asked Ron sourly.  
  
"Alethea if it's a girl and Delaney if it's a boy." Chirped Hermione happily.  
  
"What? Hermione, are you bonkers? Those names are stupid! Delaney? Alethea? What kind of names are those?" Exclaimed Ron. Ginny and Harry looked at each other sensing a row.  
  
"Alethea is a beautiful name and I happen to love it! Though it's pretty obvious we won't be using any girl names!" Shouted Hermione putting her brush back into the bucket of paint.  
  
"How'd you know the baby is a boy?" Questioned Ron.  
  
"For god's sake you picked out blue paint Ron! How thick can you get?" Exclaimed Hermione leaving the room. Ginny sighed.  
  
"I better go talk to her. Harry, you try to knock some sense into my brother. See if that will help." Said Ginny following Hermione.  
  
"Why does she have to be so difficult all the time?" Asked Ron exasperatedly.  
  
"She is pregnant mate. The hormones are making her go crazy."  
  
"Yes but why does she always have to take it out on me? She doesn't yell at you or Hermione."  
  
"That's because she loves you and Ginny and I didn't get her pregnant." Ron sighed. "Just try to be more sensitive to her feelings. You don't want to have her running off and crying at the Ball tonight do you?"  
  
"No, then it'd be the Yule Ball all over again." Said Ron bleakly.  
  
"Go apologize to her."  
  
"What should I say to her?"  
  
"I don't know! She's your wife!" Ron sighed. Harry felt bad for his best friend. It must've been hard to have a pregnant wife that was busy with her job all the time. "Tell her that you like the name Alethea once you thought about it."  
  
"But I don't like it."  
  
"I know but Ernie said the baby is a boy so you won't have to name it Alethea so you wouldn't have to use that name anyway."  
  
"How do you know so much about women?" Asked Ron surprised at his best friend.  
  
"You pick up stuff when you live with Ginny." Replied Harry just as Ginny came back into the room.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy Ron. She started crying when I went in there and she wouldn't stop." Said Ginny walking over to Harry's side.  
  
"I'll go talk to her. You two better get going. I don't think we're going to get much more accomplished today." Said Ron sulkily leaving the room to go comfort Hermione. Ginny sighed.  
  
"The room looks pretty good, don't you think?" Asked Ginny observing the room.  
  
"Yeah, it's going to look great by the time they have the baby." Said Harry. Ginny looked at him and laughed. "What?"  
  
"You've got some paint in your hair." Harry tried to brush it off but failed. "Here, let me." Said Ginny stepping closer to Harry's face. He could see every freckle on her beautiful face. "Scourgify!" She said and the paint went away.  
  
"Thank you." Said Harry inching closer to her face. Ginny smiled.  
  
"No problem." Harry leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny stopped him before he kissed her again.  
  
"Ron." She said quietly. Harry sighed.  
  
"Damn him."  
  
"Now you know how I feel." Joked Ginny. She looked down at her watch. "Crap, I've got to go get ready. See you later Harry!" Said Ginny as she apparated home. Harry left the baby's room and walked down the hall. He peaked in Hermione and Ron's bedroom discreetly and saw Ron holding her in his arms rocking her gently. Harry smiled and apparated home as he became more and more excited about the Ministry Ball by the second.  
  
Harry apparated home and got ready quickly, quicker than he should have. The ball began at 6 but he was ready to go at quarter after five. He wore his black and green dress robes that looked extremely good on him. Better than most of his clothes as a matter of fact. He waited patiently in his room reading old newspapers and magazines. He reluctantly started some of his work papers that he needed to finish and hand in on Monday. At six o'clock he walked out of his room and waited in the living room. "Ginny, are you ready?" He asked looking at his watch.  
  
"Just a minute!" Called Ginny from her bedroom.  
  
"We've got to get going!" Shouted Harry so Ginny would be able to hear him clearly.  
  
"Just a minute Harry! We don't want to be too early. We should be fashionably late."  
  
"It's six o'clock now."  
  
"Then we're running right on time, aren't we?" Asked Ginny rhetorically from her bedroom. Ten minutes later Ginny finally emerged from her room. Harry stood up and smiled. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress robes were very similar to a muggle woman's dress. It was black with pink trim on the very top and on the bottom. The top hugged her tightly and had a low cut. She wore a choker with black rhinestone dangles that connected looking like dark spider web. The bottom of the dress flared out beautifully making Ginny look like a princess. "Harry?" Asked Ginny politely. "Harry you're staring."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to just...wow. You like amazing." Said Harry in complete awe. Ginny giggled in a way Harry found irresistible.  
  
"Stop." Said Ginny modestly whose ears were starting to go red.  
  
"I'm serious though. You look great."  
  
"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed Harry softly on the lips. Harry smiled knowing that he had the best looking girl in the entire Ministry.  
  
----------------  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! This is kind of the 1st part of The Ministry Ball but I decided to give this part it's own chapter because when I imagined the events that will take place next I imagined them in chapter 8. lol I'm weird like that. Oh well. Review and tell me what you liked, disliked, or whatever! Just review! Hehe I love having a full mailbox in the morning. 


	8. The Ministry Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ms. Rowling's work nor will I ever. If I did I'd be a rich woman vacationing in some exotic location. But instead I am here writing this because I am very, very bored. Yes my friends, boredom.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is a week late!! I wanted to post this on Monday but I never got around to writing it. I'm so sorry! I feel really bad about it. The ending was so incredibly difficult to write just cuz I've been wanting to write this part for such a long time. This chapter starts the PG-13 stuff just to let you know. Please review at the end!

-----------------

The Ministry Ball

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Ministry Ball and looked around. Everything and everyone looked amazing. The Ball took place in a large round room filled with circular tables with large magical centerpieces. Fairies lined the walls making the room look like it was self-illuminated and people were dancing with their partners in their finest dress robes. Ginny and Harry were both awestruck.

"Wow." They said in unison.

"Harry! Ginny!" Shouted a voice behind them. They turned and saw a very pregnant Hermione with Ron clutched to her arm. Both of them were beaming. Ron was in dark, dark blue dress robes that complimented Hermione's light blue dress. Although she was pregnant, the dress fit her beautifully as though it was enchanted to fit anyone who wore it. The dress had a boat neck fluffy sleeves that came together in a gold clasp in the middle. She had also straightened her long brown hair but instead of putting it up in a bun like Ginny, she let it flow down her back.

"Hermione you look amazing!" Squealed Ginny hugging her best friend.

"You don't think I look too fat? I know the dress hugs my stomach a lot and..."

"Hermione I told you back at the house you look great." Said Ron scathingly.

"What do you think Harry?" Asked Hermione.

"You look pretty." Said Harry smiling. Ron gave him a look. "What? It's just a compliment." He said trying to get Ron to stop looking at him that way. "You know I wouldn't try to steal her away from you or anything."

"Why are men so stupid?" Whispered Hermione into Ginny's ear. Ginny shrugged.

"Come on, let's go see who's here." Said Ginny grabbing Harry's arm and walking away. It turned out that almost every witch or wizard had come to the ball. They met and talked to Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnegan and Lavender (the two had recently married), Roger Davies talking to a blonde witch Harry had never seen before, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and to Harry's despite, Cho Chang. Ginny stayed with Neville and Luna to talk while Harry headed over to the table where Ron was sitting by himself.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Harry. Ron pointed to Hermione who was standing by a bowl of punch talking to Hannah Abbott. Harry noticed something was not right about his friend. "What's the matter?"

"I'm nervous." Replied Ron taking a sip of his water.

"Nervous about what?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

"I was thinking, what if she doesn't win the election?"

"That's not going to happen. Hermione's too far in the lead to not win. Everybody I know has voted for her." Replied Harry reassuringly.

"But still...what if she doesn't get the job? She'll be heartbroken. She's put her everything into this election. She hasn't even had time to see her parents or anything like that. They stop by every so often to see her but she's always too busy to even talk to them about the baby. I don't think they even knew she was pregnant until last week when I told them.

"Are you serious?" Asked Harry in disbelief. Ron nodded.

"They were a bit disappointed that I was the one to tell them but they were pleased overall."

"That's good then."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Ron halfheartedly.

"If she loses it won't be that bad. She'll have the baby to look forward too and if all else fails you can always cheer her up."

"I guess you're right." Said Ron. "I just have a bad feeling about this. I don't know, I guess I'm too pessimistic. Where's Ginny?"

"Talking with Neville and Luna."

"Neville and Luna? That's an odd couple. Imagine if they had a kid one day? It'd be the most bizarre child in the world." Harry and Ron both laughed.

"I'm going to go talk to Hermione. Why don't you talk to Ginny or something?" Suggested Harry.

"Okay." Replied Ron as he and Harry got up and left. Harry walked over to Hermione who looked was talking, rather listening, to Hannah Abbott.

"Oh well of course I love Ernie. He's a Healer, you know. One of the main reasons why I married him. He's okay in bed of course but nothing compared to Justin Flinch-Fletchy. He did this one thing where--"

"Er, hi." Said Harry awkwardly cutting her off. Hannah looked up at Harry and smiled feebly.

"Oh, hello Harry." She said briskly.

"Hi. I hope you don't mind if I steal Hermione away from you."

"Oh not at all." Replied Hannah. Hermione and Harry walked away quickly.

"Thank you so much for saving me back there. If I had to listen to one more word about her or Ernie or...GR!" Said Hermione letting out all of her frustration.

"Anytime." Replied Harry casually.

"Where's Ron?"

"He's over talking to Ginny, Neville, and Luna."

"Let's go see them." The two began walking over to where their friends were when Hermione stopped suddenly.

"Oh no." She said with her eyes wide in surprise.

"What? Is it the baby?" Asked Harry cautiously.

"No, it's Krum!" Said Hermione pointing over to a large crowd of people. Harry looked closely and saw Viktor Krum, Seeker of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team. Harry hadn't seen Krum in years but he still looked the same as ever. Hermione turned to Harry.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione asked panicky.

"What do you mean? He's not going to kill you or anything. I thought you two were friends."

"We are friends but Ron hates him because he took me to the Yule Ball."

"He's still hung up over that?" Hermione nodded.

"If Ron sees him here he's going to be following me around all night making sure I don't talk to him. Ron can get so jealous at times."

"Yeah, I know. But why is he here? He's from Bulgaria."

"Well I sort of asked him if he'd like to come because he stopped by the Ministry one day and I ran into him. I never thought he would actually show up!" Exclaimed Hermione. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll go distract Ron and make sure he doesn't see Krum. Come on, let's go see Ron." Hermione nodded and followed Harry over to Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Hey, there you two are. I was wondering where you went." Said Ginny happily.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Asked Ron.

"Oh it was nothing." Replied Hermione quickly. "Somebody spilled some butterbeer on their dress robes and Harry and I helped wipe it off her. So Neville, Luna how are you two?" Asked Hermione politely. The six of them chatted happily for a half an hour before getting their dates and heading off to the dance floor. Ginny and Harry, Neville and Luna, and Ron and Hermione all danced. Harry and Ginny were dancing peacefully when they felt a bump from somebody behind them.

"Well if it isn't Potty and the Weasel." Snarled Pansy Malfoy. "Seems like you've been quite the couple I've heard. Living together and everything."

"Pansy, for once in your life will you please shut up and mind your own business." Said Ginny. Harry noticed her trying her best to control her temper.

"Oh am I upsetting the poor little Weasel? I bet you're just sleeping with him for his money. He's loaded, you know. But of course you already know that!" Snapped Pansy.

"Watch your mouth Pansy!" Proclaimed Harry.

"Face it Potter, everyone knows what a whore she is." Ginny looked at Pansy with stone cold eyes then headed out of the Ball Room. Pansy shrieked with her familiar shrill laughter and walked away over to her husband's arm. Harry turned around to go chase after Ginny but instead ran into another Weasley.

"Harry! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, not now!" Said Harry trying his best to make his way past his best friend.

"But Harry, Krum is here!" Harry looked at his friend's face and saw a slight hint of nervousness. Harry sighed. "Listen you have got to get him to come over here! I need to speak to him!"

"Wait, you actually want to speak with Krum?" Asked Harry in disbelief.

"Hell yes! I have to show off to him." Exclaimed Ron.

"What do you have to show off to him about?"

"That I was the one to get Hermione to marry me! He couldn't do it but I did!"

"Ron, Krum asked Hermione to marry him a long, long time ago. She never said yes. It was the summer before 6th year, when are you going to forget about it?" Asked Harry.

"Never because the moment when Hermione agreed to marry me I felt like for the first time in my life I had won something no one else had ever won."

"I don't think Hermione would fancy the idea of being 'won.'" Commented Harry.

"Never mind that. The fact is, I have Hermione and she's pregnant with my baby. Now I just need to get her and myself over near Krum and strike up a conversation."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm thinking about casually bumping into him. You know, that whole 'Sorry. Oh, it's you Viktor. How are you? Yes this is my wife. I believe you know her. No, she's not fat, she's pregnant with my baby.' You know, that sort of thing." Said Ron.

"Ron, you're insane and obsessive." Said Harry bluntly. "Please excuse me for one moment. Go over and get Hermione so you can 'bump into' Krum."

"Will do!" Said Ron as he rushed and grabbed Hermione's arm and started dragging her over to where Krum was standing. Harry instead began walking in the direction he saw Ginny walking last. He opened the big wooden doors of the Ball Room and walked out into an empty corridor. He saw Ginny sitting up against a wall with tears running down her face. Harry walked up next to her and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked attentively. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hate how someone's words can affect me like this!" Said Ginny angrily. "And it's not even someone important! It's Pansy. Pansy Parkinson!"

"Actually it's Pansy Malfoy now." Corrected Harry.

"Ugh, even worse." Sniffled Ginny as she wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"You know all of those things she said weren't true." Said Harry as he searched for the right words to say. "I know you're not a whore and I definitely know you're not after any money I may have. I don't even know how she knows that my parents left me some money."

"I know." Said Ginny consolingly. "Don't feel bad though. You have nothing to feel bad about."

"I know, I just can't help it. I feel bad for you." Replied Harry sincerely.

"Well don't because it's just a waste of time." Said Ginny standing up. "I think we need to just forget that she said any of those things tonight. You know what? We need firewhiskies." Ginny pointed her wand at a nearby statue of a very odd looking witch into four firewhiskies. "Accio firewhiskies!" Summoned Ginny as two of drinks came into her hands. She gave one to Harry. "Drink up!"

"This stuff is strong, Ginny. Are you sure?" Asked Harry eyeing her and his drink carefully.

"Why not?" Said Ginny as she took a swig of her firewhisky. "Aah. Good stuff." Harry looked at his drink once more before taking a sip. He smiled immediately.

"Wow. This stuff is good." Said Harry smiling looking at his bottle. "Damn good." Ginny laughed. "How much of this do you have to drink to get pissed?"

"Not much, I think. Want to find out?" Asked Ginny cocking an eyebrow.

They stood outside of the ballroom drinking the rest of their firewhisky. They both finished their first and second drink as they laughed and joked around but never kissed the entire time. Nobody saw the two of them seeing as everyone was busy mingling in the ballroom and chatting. They talked about times back in Hogwarts. "Remember that time I fancied you when you were in the hospital wing and I sent you that signing card?" Asked Ginny slurring all of her words together. Harry laughed.

"Ha! I remember that...I think..." Trailed off Harry thinking. Ginny started laughing as she looked at Harry's funny "thinking" face.

"He-he, you're drunk." Said Ginny pointing unsteadily at him.

"Nuh-huh. I can't be drunk."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Captain Fancy-Knickers! I'm wearing polka dots tonight on my boxer shorts." Ginny and Harry both started laughing hysterically.

"So am I!" Replied Ginny.

"Let me see!" Shouted Harry. Just before Ginny could even reply the ballroom doors came open and Ginny and Harry tried their best to straighten out themselves and not slouch and look so drunk. Ron looked at his sister and his best friend.

"Where have you two been? They're going to announce the winner of the election in just a few moments! Come on!" Said Ron grabbing Harry and Ginny by their arms and bringing them back into the ballroom. "Ugh, what smells so bad?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other quickly and tried not to laugh.

"You." Said Ginny briskly.

"Oh honestly Ginny, you're acting like a child." Ginny giggled.

"No I'm not! You're acting like...like..."

"Like Hermione!" Shouted Harry. He and Ginny went into a fit of laughter. Ron eyed his best friend.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fiiiiiiiiine, Ron. Ronny-Ron. Ronny-lou. Ronny-Boy." Slurred Harry.

"Harr-ay! Harry-manny!" Joined in Ginny.

"Ginny...boy." Harry and Ginny started laughing manically as they sat down at their little round table with Ron.

"You two are bonkers." Said Ron. Ginny and Harry started messing around with one another as Ron started to observe the Ministry Ballroom. He looked around the room and spotted Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Pansy Malfoy all standing around one another trying their best to look as casual as possible. There were two wizards standing beside Lucius watching his every move. He didn't look as rich and powerful as he once had. He was paler, more gaunt looking, and had dark bags under his eyes. Ron tried his best to listen in on their conversation.

"Draco you have no idea how proud I am of you. You have proven yourself to the family and me. Finally you can clear up our family name so we are no longer disgusted by the wizarding community." Said Lucius.

"Thank you, father." Replied Draco embracing his father. Narcissa Malfoy smiled and looked at her son and husband. She whispered something in Pansy's ear and Pansy nodded. Draco stepped back from his father and the two blonde men smiled and looked at each other. The guards smiled also.

"How touching." Said one of them sincerely.

"I never had a moment like that with my father. He was always much too busy for things like hugs. Lousy bastard." Replied the other guard angrily. An older looking wizard with balding white hair sticking on end and large black and green glasses walked by the crowd. Pansy looked at the man curiously. Lucius turned to his guards.

"I'm sorry to disturb you from your interesting conversation but I'm afraid I need to go to the bathroom." Said Lucius. His guards nodded.

"Come this way." Said the guards in unison walking with Lucius over to where the bathrooms where located. Ron shook his head.

"Did you see that Harry?"

"See what?" Asked Harry who was trying to play patty cake with Ginny; he was failing miserably. Ron sighed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ron sighed and began to play with the rim of his wineglass. Moments later Amos Diggory emerged on the front stage of the ballroom where Hermione was already sitting behind him. Draco was sitting next to Hermione as well.

"Settle down now everyone. We're just waiting for Eddie Bradshaw to come and announce the winner. You know Eddie, always late for everything. I remember one time a few years back when--ooh, never mind! Here he is now!" The old man with the large green and black glasses walked on to the stage next to Amos Diggory. His short gray hair was still standing on end as it always seemed to but he looked strangely bewildered. He took the envelope from Diggory's hand and rippedit open. The little old man read the piece of paper carefully before declaring "Draco Malfoy has been elected as the new Minister of Magic for Great Britain!"

Draco's supporters and fans stood up and applauded as Draco rose and shook Amos Diggory's and Eddie Bradshaw's hands. Hermione sat in her seat trying her best to not look disappointed and smiled half-heartedly. Her eyes met with Ron's as Ron gave her a comforting look as if trying to say everything was going to be okay. She nodded at Ron and tried her best to smile as Draco took to podium to deliver yet another speech. "Come on. Let's go." Said Ron to Ginny and Harry not taking his eyes off of Hermione. Ron stood up and began to walk backstage to try to find Hermione. He stood on the wing and waited for Draco's speech to end so that Hermione could leave. When the speech was over the crowd cheered once more and Draco left the stage and walked by Ron.

"Congratulations, Weasley. You'll be raising your child poor just like how your parents raised you." Said Draco pompously.

"Shove it, Malfoy." Sneered Ron as Hermione walked down into the wing. Hermione stood next to Ron as Ron instantly put a protective arm around her ever-growing waist.

"Temper Weasley. You wouldn't want to be upsetting your new Minister, would you?" Asked Draco rhetorically as Pansy walked over to her husband and responded with a soft "phm!"

"Don't say a word." Said Hermione quietly so that only Ron would hear. Ron looked at her as Draco and Pansy began walking out of the wing. Pansy leaned into Draco's ear and whispered something that made Draco go white.

"Are you okay?" Asked Ron softly. Hermione nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said just as soft as she wiped a tear that had dripped down her face. Ron pulled her into a tight embrace. Ron held Hermione, the love of his life and best friend since the age of 11, close to him as she cried silently into his broad chest. She looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes as Ron gently brushed a loose hair out of her face and put it behind her ears. He placed his hands on the side of her face and looked into her brown eyes. Hermione smiled gently as she knew that everything would be okay as long as he would always be there for her. "Where's Ginny and Harry?" Asked Hermione noticing that neither of her friends were telling them to stop being so cheesy.

"They're right behind me." Replied Ron moving his hands to her waist.

"No, they're not Ron."

"They've got to be, they were right behind me when I got up. They were sitting with me at the table the whole..." Trailed off Ron. The truth of the matter was he did not know if Harry and Ginny where there at all when the winner of the election was announced. He suddenly remembered how quiet it had gotten very suddenly and remembered not hearing any giggles or laughs from the two of them.

---------------------

"That was so boring!" Said Ginny as she and Harry stood outside of their apartment. "That was more boring than...than..."

"Rice pudding." Finished Harry as he unlocked the door and opened it. "Aha! Like magic! I just flick my wooden stick here a bit and woo! Look at that! I think I've set my couch on fire!" Ginny gaped in awe. He played around with his wand again and put out the fire. A very drunk Harry and Ginny walked into the apartment.

"Do you know what I like best about - -Whoa!" Said Ginny as she slipped on the rug. Harry quickly moved over to her and caught her before she fell on to the ground. He helped her stand up as straight as she could. They looked at each other with a drunken haze in their eyes and began kissing. Slowly at first, then become more and more passionate. Harry started moving his hands all over her body trying his best to touch every single part of her and still keep himself from falling over. Ginny started to kiss his jaw then moved closer and closer to his ear. She nibbled on his earlobe a bit before whispering "Make love to me, Harry." Harry looked at her and saw a fiery desire in here eyes that he had never seen before in a woman. It was the most erotic look in the world. He led her by the hand into his bedroom and closed the door after the two of them.


	9. Morning Revelations and Realizations

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

A/N: School starts tomorrow. It's very hard for me to get these chapters out during school. I'm always busy doing a million things so this will probably be the last update for a while.

* * *

Morning Revelations and Realizations

Sunlight filled the dark bedroom in Harry's flat as Harry yawned. He sat up and grabbed his forehead. For a moment he thought it was his scar acting up but then he seemed to remember drinking some firewhiskey with someone last night...but who? He couldn't remember. Maybe Ron, he thought. Yes, that seemed right. He remembered red hair. It must've been Ron. Harry rubbed his eyes and tried his best to look around his room for where he might have taken off his glasses the night before. He could barely see a thing. He had horrible vision without his glasses. He sighed and tried to feel around the bed trying to feel the nightstand. He reached over to his left and felt something very large and lumpy. He felt the large lumpy thing again and tried his best to depict what it was. It looked like a big red, furry, curvy creature.... It couldn't be...but it had to be...

"Ginny?!" He exclaimed. He heard her groan. He started to shake her and tried his best to wake her up. "Ginny, come on! Wake up!"

"Ugh, what Harry?" Asked Ginny as she turned over to face Harry.

"What the hell are happened last night?! Why are you in my bed?" Questioned Harry frantically. Ginny sat up and rubbed her head.

"Do you have to be so loud this early? I've got a horrible hangover." Harry looked at Ginny in complete and utter shock.

"Ginny, you're naked! Why are you naked and in my bed?" Asked Harry once more as he tried his best to not look at Ginny's naked body and stay as calm as he possibly could.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. There's no way that I'm- -" Ginny looked down and saw her naked chest. "Holy shit!" Shed pulled up Harry's blankets to the top of her neck. "Did we...?"

"I don't know I can't remember much about last night. I remember going to the ball with you and having a firewhiskey or two. And then..." Harry tried his best to remember anything that happened after that. Suddenly it all started to come back to him. He remembered kissing Ginny on his bed. He remembered Ginny pulling off his robes and unzipping her black and pink dress robes. He remembered feeling of her skin on his and the sound of her moans. Ginny eyed Harry wearily.

"We had sex, didn't we?" Harry nodded. Ginny sighed. "Well it's not like we exactly hate each other or anything. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Repeated Harry. "Ginny, if Ron or any of your brothers find out about this I'm dead. I won't have to worry about Death Eaters or Voldemort killing me because they would have already taken care of that!"

"Well none of them are going to find out about this because we're not going to tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise. I'm going to get dressed."

"That's a good idea." Harry got out of bed and began looking through the pile of clothes on the ground for his boxer shorts. Ginny giggled at Harry's naked body. Harry turned around.

"What's so funny?" He asked cautiously. He hoped that she wasn't laughing about anything they did last night.

"I never realized it before but you have a cute bum." Replied Ginny slyly. "A very cute bum to be exact. One of the best I've seen."

"That's wonderful." Said Harry sarcastically as he turned back around to search for the remainder of his discarded clothing.

"You could be one of those muggle trouser models. You know, those men that hang out in nothing but a pair of loose jeans and boxer shorts in those pictures they hang all over London. Just think of it, Harry Potter: Bum Man Extraordinaire." Said Ginny laughing. Harry turned around and looked at Ginny and couldn't help but laugh.

"Just shut up and put on some clothes already." Said Harry trying his best to carry on and get dressed. Ginny started to get dressed when they heard an all too familiar voice call from the living room.

"Ginny? Harry?" Called Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Harry looked at each other with wide eyes.

"What the hell is your mum doing here?" Asked Harry in a whisper as he tried to pull up his boxer shorts.

"How am I supposed to know? You have to distract her so I can get into my room and get some clothes on. Please Harry." Pleaded Ginny. Harry sighed.

"I'll do my best. You've got to hurry up though. You know how stubborn your mum can get." Said Harry putting on his dressing gown.

"Thank you so much Harry." Said Ginny quietly as Harry walked out of the room. He saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the living room waiting patiently.

"Oh hello Harry, dear. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley inquired with concern.

"I'm fine." Replied Harry still wondering why Mrs. Weasley was in his flat.

"That's good. Ron told me you left the ball early last night with Ginny. He thought that one of you might have gotten ill. I just wanted to come over and check on you two to make sure that you're both okay. Where's Ginny?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. Harry looked back at the hallway.

"She's still in her room. I'm pretty sure she's up though. I'll make some tea while you wait."

"Oh no that is quite alright dear. I'll just go in there and see her myself. It shouldn't take long." Said Mrs. Weasley starting to walk towards Ginny's bedroom. Harry stepped in front of her.

"You can't go in there."

"Of course I can, I'm her mother. Now if you'll just step aside, Harry..." Harry moved against his own will. He cringed as she was about to walk by his bedroom.

"She's getting changed!" He exclaimed suddenly. Mrs. Weasley turned around and looked at Harry.

"How do you know?" She asked curiously.

"We talked this morning before you came over and she said she was about to get dressed then went into her room." Lied Harry.

"Oh. I'll wait then." Replied Mrs. Weasley as she walked back to the living room. Harry sighed quietly in relief. He looked back at his bedroom door and saw a flash of red hair leave and enter the neighboring room. "Would you like some tea?" Asked Mrs. Weasley heading into the kitchen.

"Oh that's alright, Mrs. Weasley. I'll do it. You sit down." Offered Harry as he headed into the kitchen. He took out the kettle and filled it with water from the sink before putting it on the stove.

"I feel so bad for Hermione. I stopped by to talk to her and Ron said she didn't even want to get out of bed. She's horrible. Ron said that she hasn't eaten anything all day either. She's taking her lose very badly." Harry turned around quickly.

"She lost?"

"Well of course, dear. You didn't know that?"

"No. I must have left before they announced the winner."

"Maybe you and Ginny should go over there and try to talk to her later on today if you two aren't busy." Suggested Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Just then, Ginny came walking out of her bedroom fully clothed.

"Hi Mum. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you're doing. Ron said you left the ball early last night with Harry."

"Oh yeah, I, er, had a stomach ache and Harry wanted to make sure I got home alright. Isn't that right Harry?" Asked Ginny as she shot Harry a menacing look.

"Right. I didn't want her to get sick on her way home." Replied Harry as he gave Mrs. Weasley her tea. She smiled.

"That's so nice of you Harry. You know you didn't have to. You could have enjoyed yourself at the ball." Said Mrs. Weasley as she sipped her tea.

"That's okay. It was a little dull anyway." Lied Harry. Normally Harry hated lying, especially to someone as important to him as Mrs. Weasley but he could never tell her the truth. He could never tell her that he and Ginny had gotten pissed and came home so they could have the best sex of his life.

The three of them sat around and chatted as they drank their tea. Mrs. Weasley left short after leaving Ginny and Harry alone. They both sighed the moment Mrs. Weasley apparated out of the flat. "That was close." Said Harry thankfully.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Replied Ginny as she took her and her mother's teacups into the sink.

"For a moment there I thought she was going to go into your room. I had to lie quickly. I was so nervous I thought she saw right through me." Admitted Harry honestly.

"Nah, my mom's not that good at telling if someone is lying. Fred and George used to do it all the time. Dad and Ron are horrible at it though. She can tell when they're lying." Said Ginny as she concentrated on washing the teacups.

"Did your mum tell you about Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"No. What happened?" Questioned Ginny setting the partially washed teacups aside. Harry explained everything Mrs. Weasley told him. Ginny's mouth gaped open.

"No. Draco won? That's insane! Who in their right mind would elect a Death Eater as their Minister?"

"Obviously the majority of England."

"We have to go see her. Do you want to go now?"

"Together? Won't they suspect something happened between us if we keep doing stuff together?" He asked cautiously.

"Harry, we've been doing practically everything together since I moved here. They won't suspect a thing. Don't worry about it. The less you worry about it the less obvious it will become and the longer everyone won't know about it."

"Do you want people to not know about it? Are you ashamed or something?" Inquired Harry. He hadn't thought that maybe she was embarrassed about sleeping with him and didn't want anyone to know. Ginny sighed out of frustration.

"Do we really have to have this conversation right now? I really want to just go over to my brother's home and see Hermione."

"Answer my question." Said Harry sternly. Ginny looked deep into his green emerald eyes.

"When we get back I will. I promise." Harry nodded. It was better than her not answering at all. "Good. Ready to go." Harry nodded once more before they both apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

The house looked the same as the last time Harry was there only slightly more unkempt. "Hello?" Called Ginny. "Anyone home?"

"Hey." Said Ron sulkily as he emerged from the kitchen with a tray in his hands with food on it.

"Hey. Where's Hermione. Your Mum said that she was depressed and wouldn't get out of bed." Said Harry. Ron sighed.

"Yeah. I've been trying to talk to her all day but she won't listen to me. I didn't think that she would take the loss this hard. She's usually very good at coping with situations. Maybe it's because of the baby and all of the hormones or something. I don't know..."Stated Ron.

"What's with the food?" Asked Harry.

"She didn't eat breakfast and she says she's not hungry but I don't believe her. She's feeding for two. She's got to be starving by now. I made her a sandwich for lunch and I'm hoping she'll eat it and I'll be able to talk to her."

"I'll bring it up to her." Said Ginny taking the tray from her brother. "I'm sure I can get her to talk."

"Okay but don't make her more upset. That won't be fun later on when you two leave." Said Ron as Ginny headed up the stairs. Harry and Ron sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" Asked Harry noticing Ron's still depressed attitude.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just feel bad for her, you know? She put her heart and soul into this and she lost. She failed. I don't think Hermione has ever failed at anything in her entire life. I don't know what to tell her. Every time I try to talk to her I always feel like it's not going to make a difference."

"Hermione is a strong person. She'll get through it alright." Harry said reassuringly.

"I hope so. I just hate seeing her so depressed like this." Replied Ron. Harry looked at how depressed his best friend was just because his wife was depressed.

"You really love her, don't you?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah, I do." Said Ron quietly. "I don't know what I would do without her. She's just so...I don't know how to put it...she's amazing."

"I know. Everyone knows how great she is. You're lucky that you have her."

"I just barely got her though. Remember? She was going to go to spend the holidays with Krum seventh year but I talked her out of it."

"I remember that. How did you talk her out of it?"

"I, err, started to snog her." Said Ron as the tips of his ears turned red. Harry grinned.

"That's wonderful. Does it still work if you don't want her to do something?" Asked Harry curiously. Ron nodded.

"Most of the time. Sometimes it takes a little more convincing if you know what I mean."

"Do you still...you know...now that she's pregnant?" Questioned Harry. Ron grinned.

"More than before she got pregnant."

"Really?" Asked Harry in disbelief. Ron nodded.

"I'm telling you, pregnancy is a wonderful thing. Makes women more randy than Seamus Finnigan back in Hogwarts."

"Damn. That's impressive."

"That's only because she's with me you know. She would never do half the things she has done with anyone else. I just seem to have that effect on women." Harry snorted. "Oh shut up. Like you would know. When's the last time you got laid?" Asked Ron. Harry became suddenly very nervous. He tried his best to keep from sweating profusely.

"Er, a while ago. I've been busy with work and the Order and stuff." Lied Harry.

"I don't see why you date more. There are plenty of women out there that would die for you." Commented Ron. Harry searched his mind for a good response.

"Yeah but the question is would I die for them?" Asked Harry seriously. Ron looked somewhat surprised at Harry's response. Just then Ginny came downstairs and looked at the two men.

"Did you talk to her?" Ron asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yes. She's still upset. She's not as bad as before but I just kept reminding her about the baby and how great it will feel to be a mother and when the war is over and stuff like that. I'm surprise you couldn't come up with that, Ron. And you're supposed to be her husband..."

"Hey, I tried my best! It isn't my fault that women are so bloody complicated!" Exclaimed Ron.

"We are not complicated! We're very simple creatures." Replied Ginny coolly. "Harry, do you think women are complicated?" Harry looked at Ginny then at Ron. He was at a loss for words. One thought kept projecting through his mind: "They're more complicated in bed if anything".

"Harry?"

"Er, well..." Began Harry not really sure of what he was going to say.

"So you agree with Ron?" Asked Ginny.

"Not entirely but..."

"So you agree with Ginny?" Asked Ron disbelievingly. Harry let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why do I always get in the middle of your little rows?" Yelled Harry.

"Can you three try to be a little more quiet?" Asked a soft voice from behind them. Ron, Harry, and Ginny turned around to see Hermione in her dressing gown standing on the stairs. "Hello Harry." She said politely.

"Hi Hermione." Replied Harry. No one in the room was really sure of what to say. Like a true Gryffindor, Ron spoke first.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not much. I just wanted to see what all of the commotion was about down here and get some more tea."

"I'll go get you some. Stay right there." Ron said as he got up and went into the kitchen. Hermione looked at both of her friends and smiled meekly.

"It was very nice of you two to come over and try to cheer me up. I appreciate it but I think it'd be better if you two left so I can try and get some sleep. I barely slept last night." Said Hermione. Harry and Ginny nodded. Harry walked over and pulled his best friend into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry. It will all be fine sooner or later." Said Harry softly so no one could hear. Hermione smiled once more and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry turned back to Ginny and the two apparated back to their flat. Ginny turned to Harry with her hands on her hips.

"What was that kiss about?" She inquired forcefully.

"What kiss?" Asked Harry heading to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"That kiss Hermione gave you on the cheek." Replied Ginny following her roommate into the kitchen.

"That little thing? There's nothing to it. It was just one of those friendly kisses, that's all." Said Harry as he started to eat some saltines. "You aren't jealous of that, are you?"

"I never said I was jealous."

"Well good there's nothing to be jealous of. Hermione is married and I'm not your boyfriend so I don't see why you're getting all worked up over this."

"I'm not getting worked up about anything. I was just simply curious, that's all." Harry knew Ginny too well and could tell when she was lying.

"Bullocks." He said with his mouth full of saltines. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She replied hastily.

"You have to answer my question."

"What question?"

"Are you ashamed of sleeping with me?" Asked Harry. Ginny smiled gently.

"No, of course not. You're lovely and everything but I just don't want people to think that if I room with them they are guaranteed sex or something. You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah, now I do." Harry started to walk to his room to try and get some paperwork for work done before Monday morning. He paused for a second when another questioned popped into his head.

"Was I any good?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face and Ginny grinned. From what he remembered from last night, Ginny thought he was very, very good.

"Yes but don't get cocky on me now just because you can pleasure me in bed." Warned Ginny pointing a finger at him.

"Hmm, cocky. What an interesting choice of words, Ms. Weasley." He said pompously. Ginny threw a nearby object at his head. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh why don't you just shut up and get back in your room!" Exclaimed Ginny who was blushing slightly. Harry walked back into his room grinning and smiling the entire way. He loved making Ginny nuts even if it did sometimes endanger his body.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of the annoying transition chapter that every writer must write sooner or later. I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be posted but I promise I will get it up eventually. Please read and review! School starts tomorrow for me! Wish me luck! 


End file.
